Rose's Bloom
by NightbirdSongbird
Summary: Legolas was mauled by the Watcher. Now, when he accidentially meets Aragorn... Oh, and I added a minisequelepilogue. So it really is CHAPTER 14.
1. Blighted Rose

A/n:AU, Takes place when Aragorn is in his 20s. Legolas has been horribly disfigured by the Watcher of Moria 2000 years ago. Slash warning- if you don't like it, don't read it! I made the song up myself, on the spot. Hope it's not too freakishly absurd and doesn't make anyone retch! :)  
  
Prologue: What if the Fellowship had never existed? What if Legolas had been trapped outside of Moria when the Watcher awoke for the first time, with his elven comrades trapped within Moria by broken gates? What if his body was covered in horrific scars ever after, due to being chewed and tossed like a rag doll by the Watcher, and spending one terrifying moment within the stomach of the Watcher itself before cutting his way free? What if? What if?  
  
Chapter One: Blighted Rose  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. The air was tinged with hints of pine fragrance, mixed with the earthy scents of oak and the faintly nutty beech. The fragrance of running water would seem out of place to a stranger who did not know these woods, but Legolas was not deceived. The brook was silent, flowing smoothly and soundlessly underneath the cover of huckleberry bushes. A stranger would not have seen the brook, wide though it was, as it wound about the small islets in its center, because they would be unalerted to its presence. //All the more reason,// he thought sadly, //for me to house myself on this island. I'll know if someone's coming by the splashes they make. No one can catch me off guard.// Legolas got up slowly, smoothing his brown deerskin tunic in a habitual manner, brushing off the few pine needles that had managed to attach themselves to the clothing in question. No amount of care over clothing could disguise the fact that it lay over a tortured, ravished skin, for his skin was raised in a pattern of three horizontal lines down his back and wrapping around his legs in a jagged, ripped mockery of candy-cane stripes. Claw marks. //No, don't think about that, daydreamer. Think about where you're going to set this new rabbit snare.// He sighed sadly. //To think I've sunk to the level of eating meat to survive// Tears rose unbidden to his eyes, and he stopped trying to concentrate on his work. It was pointless, until he managed to face his memories and defeat them. He closed his eyes, and sunk reluctantly into the world of memory. __________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas frantically shot arrows into the Watcher, desperate to drive it back, even if the price was in his own blood. He came into the half-trance he always felt when battling, and his world centered on the Watcher. //Kill // his mind screamed, as he ignored the thrashing tentacles and continued to fire bolt after bolt , each blocked from its target by a writhing arm that now bore fifteen of his pale white arrows. He frowned in concentration, and paused for a single instant to find a weak point. That hesitation was fatal. The Watcher shot out its tentacles and took a hold on him, making him scream as he discovered that the suction cups on the tentacles were overspread with a fiery, burning acid that began to melt his wristguards. He flailed around desperately, twisting his head to call for help from the others- To discover that the Watcher had pulled down the door-frame itself. He was alone with the monster. "Damn you!!" he screamed at the monstrosity before him. The creature stopped its thrashing, and the waters surrounding it grew ominously still. The only sounds were Legolas's vehement struggles and his harsh breathing. The creature paused a moment, then sent out two more tentacles to wrap around his legs. Legolas moaned at the pain, and the creature slowly pulled the four tentacles attached to the elf's limbs apart. Legolas cried out, as the creature then moved him, spread-eagled midair, into the reach of a few tentacles close to the Watcher's mouth that had talons at their tips. The Watcher paused for a moment, clearly savoring Legolas's discomfort. Then it began to carve into his flesh... The sound of the elf's tortured screams carried for miles around. __________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas shuddered at the memory of the Watcher's 'embrace', and his hands raised to the mask over his face. The Watcher had been an intelligent being, and it had used its intelligence to take pleasure in pain. His face, once the most beautiful in all Mirkwood, had become a horrific visage that sent all his former friends into hysterics. He had had to leave. //Why do these memories haunt me now? It has been two thousand years since it happened. Why do I persist in mourning the past?// Legolas sighed, and began to hum a piece of song to himself as he sat on the ledge overhanging his cave.  
  
These memories of mine Haunt me in my dreams I cannot let go of them Or the world'll hear my screams  
  
I'm stepping in silent sorrows of a Memory's lullaby Letting it take over as The world passes me by  
  
Why can't I let go?  
  
Shadows of my past amid The shadows of my mind Wrapping me into their Suffocating bind  
  
Sitting spellbound in a world long-gone And a dream that'll hypnotize Reality and memory twist and Melt before my eyes  
  
Let me go, shadows past  
  
Let me go  
  
Legolas realized, as he broke out of his reverie, that he had begun to sob. And sob he did, shaking; achingly, horribly, utterly alone.  
  
*****tbc*****  
  
I'll only continue if you promise to review and keep reviewing. My ransom is 7 reviews per chapter, so heads up! if you read this, please review. Otherwise I might not write any more, and everyone else who reviews will be mad at you! If you do review, please continue to do so! :) bye for now. 


	2. Budding Rose

Am an impatient person, so am posting this early. :) I post for my own enjoyment, actually. But it would be nice if you reviewed me. I'm only human. And I like to know if I'm merely causing static on the Internet or reaching people.  
  
Disclaimer: Someday, when I take over the world, I'll also take over the Lord of the Rings. Until then, alas, I own nothing. Zilch. Nada.  
  
Chapter Two: Budding Rose  
  
Legolas stretched his arms out, yawning. Another day. He got up slowly, and cursed heavily when he saw that a rabbit had managed to get into his small garden. He suddenly fell silent, as the rabbit noticed him.  
  
The rabbit stared at him stupidly. It had never seen an elf or a human before, and so had no idea that it was supposed to run when Legolas took out his bow and arrow quiver...  
  
"Stupid rabbit," Legolas said, skinning it carefully so he wouldn't waste the fur. Rabbits were good; the fur was very soft, the meat was good, and the entrails were excellent for traps, both fish and otherwise.  
  
Legolas put the entrails in a leather pouch (of rabbit skin; it was good not to mix the scents of two animals, or the more intelligent, larger carnivores would be suspicious) and tied the pouch to his belt. Taking a handful of wild nuts and dried fruit from his stores of food, and his kit of handy tools he had made, he set out to check his traps.  
  
Walking towards the closest, which was situated in the perching area of a low branch alongside a berry bush, Legolas heard the noises of struggle and groaned. He hated it when he had to kill the animals. Guaranteed, it was a cleaner death, but he still hated killing trapped animals. They never had the chance to fight back or to flee. It was an unfair fight. The rabbit had been different. It had had a lot of opportunities to escape, and it had merely sat and waited for death. //Funny, that's what I seem to be doing myself.//  
  
As he came in sight of his snare, Legolas gaped. What on earth-?  
  
It was not a deer, or a bird, or a spider.  
  
It was a Human!  
  
Legolas was, to say the least, dumbstruck. Who in the world. . . ? He quickly nocked an arrow to his bow. If it had intruded and been caught in his trap, he had to assume it was hostile. He walked out of his coverage into the clearing, his arrow aimed at the man's throat.  
  
When Legolas came into view, the man stopped his struggles instantly. His head and hands were both caught in the snare; that was the only thing that had saved him. The snare was set to tighten very quickly no matter what the catch did; even if it remained still. Legolas closed in on the man, going in an ever-tightening circle around him, his string still tight and ready.  
  
The man was magnificent, a perfect specimen, an example of what mankind is supposed to be. His body, lithe and muscled, was flexed and tense. His face...  
  
The eyes were perfectly shaped and placed, and were a beautiful stormy gray, that would turn black when he was angered. The mouth, neither too long nor too short, with an elegant curve to the edge that said the man smiled often. His jaw, smooth-shaven, was almost as sculpted as an elf's. And his hair was a deep, glossy brown, like the color of a doe's eyes. At the moment, it was dark with sweat, but Legolas put that down to his struggles to free himself. He finally completed his circuit, and let his aim drop to the forest floor.  
  
"Who are you, to tresspass on my home?" Legolas asked sternly. The breathtaking man cleared his throat.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. And who are you, masked stranger?" he said in a deep, commanding voice. Legolas shivered inwardly. The man's voice was intoxicating. But he kept up his stern front, refusing to let his emotions show.  
  
"You do not have the right to ask such questions in the realm of Mirkwood, Aragorn," Legolas said, savouring the feel of the name in his mouth. "But I will humor you. I am a former citizen of Mirkwood. You can call me Ghost." Aragorn looked suprised.  
  
"All right... Ghost," he said, clearly wanting a more detailed explaination. Legolas frowned. Aragorn did not deserve to be told yet. He had done nothing to claim his trust, and had been caught tresspassing. //Still, he is beautiful... I think I'll give him just one more humility, and then let him go.// Legolas began to walk out the other side of the clearing. Aragorn looked shocked.  
  
"Wait, where do you think you're going?" he called after Legolas's retreating form. Legolas cocked his head back at his 'prisoner'.  
  
"Where I was before I met you. To complete the rounds of my traps." Legolas grinned at the expression on Aragorn's face. "If there are no more of you humans taking up space in my traps, I will be in a good enough mood to come back and free you. I don't feel like setting you free just yet." Legolas forced himself to turn away from Aragorn's thunderstruck expression before he laughed, and continued walking out, ignoring the mingled threats, pleas, and promises coming from behind him.  
  
Legolas felt slightly giddy as he strode away from his first trap. //I think I'm in love,// he thought happily, as he skipped along, somehow managing to remain silent as he passed. //He's the most wondeful, beautiful person in the world// Then a nasty thought crept in from the back of his head.  
  
//Stupid elf. You're probably the ugliest creature in Middle-Earth, why would he be attracted to you?// Legolas stopped straight in his tracks, the thought taking his elation away like a leaf swept away in a gale. //He'll run away screaming if he ever sees your face, or any other part of your body, for that matter. You're not the Golden Prince anymore, you're a ghostly wraith. Parents probably tell their little elflings things like, 'be good or Legolas will get you!' or 'get to bed this instant or Legolas will come and eat you up'. You are a Ghost. Aragorn won't want to stay near you. The only reason he hasn't run away already is because he's caught in a trap that he now knows YOU set. The only reason he seems to be attracted is because your natural magic is influencing him. Stop it.//  
  
Legolas had had his magical potential fully awakened when he had been swallowed by the Watcher. It had been driven into full power by his pain and intense panic at being inside the Watcher's stomach... along with the digested, rotting remains of the Watcher's last meals. His magic had manifested itself in a blade of light that formed in his hand, cutting open the Watcher's stomach from within. It was so much a part of him now, helping him set traps that required the strength of a giant, heating his cave, keeping the bugs away from him...  
  
Belatedly he remembered that Aragorn had been bleeding where the rope used in the snare rubbed through his skin. //I'll bet he's covered in flies by now... I'm so inconsiderate//  
  
Legolas went through the other traps quickly, and hurried back to his captive. To his relief, the Man had had time to cool down and was not angry with him as much as he had dreaded. Legolas suddenly noticed Aragorn's ankle. It was swelled and red. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Your ankle is broken," Legolas said in a concerned voice. Ignoring Aragorn's protests that 'he was just fine', Legolas probed the ankle in question, sighing when he confirmed his guesses. The bone was fractured. It would only take a moment to heal with magic-  
  
//But he could be a spy, or an imposter. Do you really want outsiders to know you can use magic like it's not a big deal? Wait and see if he can be trusted, stupid elf.//  
  
"Um... I don't mean to intrude on your ruminations..." said Aragorn in an embarassed voice. Legolas started.  
  
He straightened up. "You're in no condition to travel. You'll have to live in my... dwelling... until you're healed. All right?" Aragorn nodded, and Legolas was suprised to see relief and anticipation written in his features. Relief was comprehensible, but... //Anticipation?//  
  
"It's nothing special. It's a cave, actually. Don't get your hopes up." Aragorn merely nodded. Legolas reached up catiously behind Aragorn's neck, brushing aside the locks of brown hair that covered the trigger point to release the snare. He pressed it gently, and Aragorn gasped in relief as the tension disappeared. His hands dropped to his sides like deadweights.  
  
Legolas quickly took one of Aragorn's arms and slung it over his shoulder to support him. Not quickly enough, to Legolas's dismay, for Aragorn let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas asked in a worried voice. He did not want to ruin his impression on Aragorn any more. Aragorn smiled through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ghost. Is your cave very far?"  
  
"No, not far. I'll have to have your help over the brook, though." Aragorn nodded, and clutched Legolas's shoulders. Legolas blushed unintentionally, wishing he could master his emotions. This was only going to hurt him, in the end, when Aragorn left him.  
  
They made the way to the cave taking short steps, stopping every once in a while so that Aragorn could catch his breath. During the grueling walk, Legolas had plenty of time to admire the Man's determination. Aragorn never once made another sound of pain throughout the journey. However, he let out a huge sigh of relief when they reached the cave, and collapsed on the single cot. Legolas smiled at him, then went outside of the cave to gather the herbs that would aid Aragorn's healing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn stared after the retreating back of the mysterious Ghost as he lay on the cot. He was beautiful, with long, golden, shimmering hair that had grown past his knees to sway gently around his calves. His clothing was a pale blue, and so was his mysterious mask, which only served to accent his beatiful, deep blue eyes.  
  
//I want to touch him again.// He flushed and shook his head. //What am I thinking?! I am a ranger, and if I decide to raise my status I will be a King. Either station is wildly inappropriate for Ghost... at least I think it is. I don't know if he was a slave or a Lord! I wish he would tell me.// He made as if to sit up, but quickly decided not to move as he was reminded just how much his ankle hurt. He brushed his hair out of his face, and began to have a sulk.  
  
Aragorn was startled out of his bad mood when Ghost came back with a handful of athelas plant and began to rummage around on a natural shelf set deep into the cave wall. He soon realized what Ghost was looking for when Ghost brought out a roll of bandages and six strong wands of wood, with an expression of victory on his face.  
  
"Hold still, please," Ghost murmered, as he wrapped the bandage carefully and constucted a splint with the wooden wands and two leather cords. The Ghost sat back, satisfaction in his smile.  
  
"There's only one bed, and you're injured, so you're sleeping in it," Ghost stated firmly, once Aragorn had tested the splint and found he could not move his foot at all. Aragorn was shocked. Ghost had found him tresspassing, but had freed him from the trap, taken him to his home, healed him, and now this?  
  
"I'm going to feel guilty about taking your bed from you, Ghost," Aragorn said, frowning. "I can sleep on the floor-"  
  
"But you're not going to. You need sleep for your body to heal quickly, and so you are going to sleep right where you are, whether you want to or not," Ghost said in a tone that allowed no argument. Aragorn scowled at him irritably. Ghost smirked before he continued. "And you will be staying right there for the next three days. Unless you would prefer to be carried?" Aragorn scowled even deeper, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the ceiling.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to carry me, anyway," he muttered under his breath. To his suprise, Ghost laughed, his musical voice pealing like silver bells.  
  
"Good! I was half afraid you'd take me up on that offer!" He smiled at Aragorn sweetly, then got up to walk out of the cave. Aragorn acted on impulse, and called after him.  
  
"Ghost, please stay with me. I'd like someone to talk to." Ghost rapped him on the nose.  
  
"I'm not your nursemaid," he grumbled, sun-kissed hair brushing Aragorn's face as he leaned over him. Aragorn's pulse quickened.  
  
"Neither are you my medic. But you chose to take care of me. My horse had been spooked by a viper, and would not be calmed. He ran and ran and ran, bucking and rearing wildly, and I was thrown off. When I awoke, I had no idea where I was, and got caught in your trap. You had no obligations towards me, and you did not know if I was telling the truth. Why did you choose to help me?" he asked quietly. Ghost froze, then stared at the ground.  
  
"Because no healer came in time to help me," Ghost said softly. Aragorn stared at him.  
  
"Your face... ?"  
  
"My entire body. It scarred before a healer could stop the damage. By the time I was found, I was hideously deformed and covered in blood, not all of it my own. They didn't even know I was an elf," Ghost said in a dead voice. "They thought I was a monster." He stared down at Aragorn, blue eyes mournful and full of a great and terrible pain. "I'm hideous."  
  
Aragorn grasped Ghost's hand firmly. "Not on the inside. You're not ugly at all on the inside. I can see that in you."  
  
Ghost stiffened at the contact. "It doesn't matter what I look like on the outside? I find that hard to believe," he stated flatly. "No one ever bothers about my personality once they see the surface. They don't care about me. All they want is a pretty face to sigh over."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "You're wrong."  
  
"I've been priven right for the past two thousand years."  
  
"But I know not everyone's like that!" Aragorn shouted, frustration clouding his face. "I've seen men with scars all over them, and they still have friends-"  
  
"Men, Aragorn, Men!" Ghost gazed at him unhappily. "I want to be accepted by my own kind, not just by Men!" He grew quiet once more, and the look of unbearable pain came back into his eyes. "And my own kind never shall."  
  
"But Ghost, I can't believe you're that ugly! Take off your mask." Ghost gaped at him, mouth wide open.  
  
"Y-you don't know what you're asking!" he finally choked. "I-"  
  
"Please, Ghost. Let me see what you really look like, just this once," Aragorn coaxed gently. Ghost did not reply. He simply knelt there, stationary as a marble statue. Aragorn was starting to become concerned when Ghost eventually replied.  
  
"All right, Aragorn. I will oblige, just this one time." He began to untie the pale blue cords at the nape of his neck. "But I beg of you, do not ask this of me again." Ghost took the mask in his slender fingers, and brought it slowly away from his face. In the silver light of the moon, the ravages of the past were all too starkly evident against his pale skin.  
  
It was sickening. The flesh across his nose and cheekbones was twisted and agonized into a huge red and purple scar, with jagged edges that stretched out from the center. Across his left temple, running down across the first furrow to end underneath his right earlobe, was another scar of similar ilk. Aragorn shook in horror that someone could inflict such damage on an elf. And especially on someone as beautiful as Ghost.  
  
It was horrible. But Aragorn had discovered who Ghost really was, and he, suprising himself, did not find Ghost's face disgusting. It was merely sad, a terrible tragedy.  
  
Aragorn put up an unsteady hand and gently traced the scars. Ghost shook under his touch, and he shut his eyes when Aragorn's finger passed between them. Tears began to flow freely from his tightly-shut lids, creating dazzling silver drops that seemed to shine in the light of the moon. Before Aragorn could say another word, Ghost wrenched his hand out of Aragorn's grasp and fled out of the cave.  
  
Aragorn could do nothing but reach after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas ran, his feet splashing through the water of the stream. He didn't stop running until he had gotten to the rim of the bowl of the valley at its steepest point, a cliff.  
  
(A/n: Hobbit reference describes a sizable portion of Mirkwood as being in a valley. So, Legolas lives near the outskirts)  
  
He sat down on the soft, springy moss and began to cry harder than he had ever cried before. //It isn't fair// he thought dejectedly, his heart shattered into aa thousand pieces. //The way he was staring at me, like I was a monster- He's just like everyone else! He'll never want to look at me again// A fresh paroxysm of convulsive weeping began for him, and he curled up into a ball. //He hates me. He was looking at me like I was a freak, not caring if he hurt me or not. Oh, Valar, he doesn't love me at all!// Legolas wept shamelessly, his head buried in his arms.  
  
//I didn't mean to fall in love with him! I'm such a stupid idiot. . . I fell in love, even though I knew he'd never love me in return. Why? Why am I such a fool?// Legolas looked despairingly up at the moon, tears mixing with dirt and running down the tear-tracks on his face.  
  
//Why do I still love him?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn lay back on the bed, waiting for Ghost to return. He had to apologize to the elf. Aragorn was furious with himself for forgetting Ghost's feelings like he had and making him miserable. He was such aan idiot around people he cared about.  
  
But Ghost didn't come back, and Aragorn knew he'd lost his chance for the night. Somehow, apologizing to Ghost had become his top priority.  
  
//Wait a minute! I am a future king and Dunedain! I cannot afford to become attatched to anyone or anything// whispered a nagging voice in the back of his mind. He ignored it. The rest of him wanted very much to chase after Ghost.  
  
//I really think I'm in love// he thought sadly to himself. //But will Ghost believe me if I tell him? Or is it too late for me?//  
  
Finally, all of his thoughts melted away into blackness as sleep overcame him. He slept peacefully, untroubled by his waking worries, and the night passed on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was dreaming. He stood in a field of yellow, pink, red, and white roses. They nodded their heads to him, and somehow Legolas understood that they were people. He looked down at his hands. He was carrying a golden rose, that shone out brightly as the sun.  
  
At that moment, Legolas woke up.  
  
He looked around him sleepily, not certain where he was. Then he recognized a twisted stump that he knew was on top of his cave, and remembered. He had walked back to the cave, and waited until Aragorn was asleep before he went in and replaced his mask.  
  
Legolas got up and went to the brook to wash his face clean of evidence that he had been crying. //I'm alive. Is that a good thing?// he wondered miserably.  
  
//Let me see... what will Aragorn do? He's nice, so he'll probably try to comfort me, even though he obviously is disgusted by me. I should be on my guard. I can't let him like me. He's a King, after all, and I abdicated from my place as Prince a long time ago. We're not meant to be.// Legolas sighed, looking at his submerged hands as the water ran through them.  
  
//So why does it still hurt?//  
  
*****tbc***** A/n: I got bored. I wrote a new chapter. And still no reviews! Please, even if you're going to say you think I ought to be burned at the stake, review! I want to know if I'm creating static or if people are reading! :) bye for now! and no more chapters until I get some reviews! 


	3. Shadowed Rose

Nightbird*Songbird: Oh, my... Not a single flame! Bless you, reviewers! I'm not creating static after all! You really like my story! And that's an accomplishment, considering it was written at two in the morning!  
  
Well, in response to reviews:  
  
evil spapple pie: I think Ghost's name is cute as well. And yes, they do indeed need to talk to each other. :[ Legolas is being a difficult character. He refuses to make it easy. Darned elf... but I love him anyways! :)  
  
pan: short, but sweet! Thanks, hun!  
  
Gwilith: No, he doesn't get healed EXACTLY... or, at least, Aragorn- no, wait, I can't give away the plot! But rest assured, I do love Legolas and he will have a happy future.  
  
val: I will keep writing. Rest assured.  
  
Legolas: Glad you like it. :)  
  
Nightshade: Yay! a fan! Thank you!  
  
Alexis: Awesome! Kudos to you for being so sweet!  
  
purplesmackers: No, they won't enter the story. But I will definitely continue, so no worries there!  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: ... cool name! :) And yes, the ones where Legolas is portrayed as 'mr. popular' drive me insane as well. I'm on your favorites? Excuse me while I die of hapiness!  
  
Jaqwen: Okay, I'll write more! :)  
  
Lasgalen: I'm flattered!  
  
q: I understand. Glad you like it so far!!!  
  
MorotheWolfGod: You, too, have a rather intriguing name... And I will write more, I swear. After all, I have no social life! What else would I do?  
  
moonlightgoddess: okay! :) I was just kidding when I said that thing about being burned at the stake. But, it would be kinda weird if a troop of flamers ambushed my house and did that, you have to admit. Even more weird, I'm a witch. Now that would be something very interesting to watch...  
  
Disclaimer: I would have bragged to you about it already if I owned anything. But I don't. I don't even have the action figures.  
  
And now, on to the fic!  
  
Chapter Three: Shadowed Rose  
  
Legolas sat quietly in the branches of the silver birch. The rustling of the thousands of leaves were absent today, for no wind graced the forest in its embrace. Even the black butterflies that normally danced in chaotic rhythm above the treetops were still.  
  
Legolas sighed, wrinkling his nose. No wind made Mirkwood a very hot, stuffy place, and Legolas allowed himself a wry grin. As bad as it was up here on the outskirts, it would be even worse down in the valley, where the city was.  
  
//Exile has some advantages to it, after all,// he thought with a small chuckle. //Elves will be falling out of their flets in this heat. Let's just hope they don't injure themselves...//  
  
(A/n: I laugh at that particular mental image...)  
  
Aragorn's ankle had swelled in the heat, so he was at home in the cave. Legolas squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of Aragorn. Sure enough, he had tried to apologize, however awkwardly. Legolas sighed.  
  
"He's quite nobly suffering his ankle in this heat, you know," he remarked to the trunk of the birch. "It must drive him insane to be unable to move. My prescence would not only make him feel obliged to make up for his rudeness, which he doesn't have to do, it would irritate him. Besides," he said, a sad smile on his face, "It'll hurt for him to talk to me. Hurt me, that is. My heart refuses to listen to my mind. It still aches when I see him." He sighed wistfully.  
  
"It still hurts, knowing I love him," he said in a low voice, sadness glimmering in his eyes. Then he frowned, a thought coming to him. "Why am I talking to a tree?" he speculated. "The heat must be getting to me. All the trees have fallen asleep in this heat... I may have spent just a little too long in the sun."  
  
He jumped down lightly to the ground, feet tracing the familiar paths with ease. //I ought to be getting some sleep, myself. I'll have to hunt at night, so my sleeping patterns have to change// he mused to himself, walking back to the cave to check on Aragorn.  
  
He had left Aragorn in the cave for another reason (other than the ones he had explained to the birch tree). It was cooler in the cave than anywhere else in the nearby vicinity, due to the fact that it was partially underground and next to a stream. He wanted to take care of Aragorn, even if the best he could manage was only a cave. He didn't want to hurt the Man at all.  
  
//No matter how much he hurt me, I can't hurt him back. I'm pathetic.// half of him whispered. //No, I'm not,// his other half argued. //I'm in love. It makes me want to make him happy. That's all.// Thus occupied, Legolas made his way to his cave. He stepped inside, blinking to become adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Ghost?"  
  
Legolas froze, his hand inches away from Aragorn's water jug. He had been meaning to refill it, but it seemed he would have to wait. "Yes, Aragorn?" he asked quietly, meeting the Man's gaze unflinchingly.  
  
//Doesn't he realize that I don't want to be consoled? Especially when he will never love me... it would rip me into shreds when he left for his kingdom. I think I'll die anyway, when he leaves me. I love him//  
  
Aragorn looked sad. "I really want to apologize for hurting you. Why have you been avoiding me?" Legolas's heart ached. That gaze... that voice...  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" he said bitterly. "I'm not worth anything." Aragorn grasped his hand, and Legolas stiffened. He tried to pull his hand out of the Man's grasp, but Aragorn would not let go of him.  
  
"Yes, you are. You're smart, you're nice, and you most certainly matter to me." He paused, trying to read the look in Legolas's eyes. "And I care about you. I don't want you to keep running from me, Ghost." Legolas dropped his eyes to the ground. He slipped free from Aragorn's grasp, and gave him a bleak half-smile.  
  
"That is a wish I cannot grant, King. It tortures me to be near you." With a single, tormented look back, Legolas stood up and walked out of the dwelling, holding the water jug in white, shaking hands. He filled it, and brought it back to Aragorn's bedside, never once looking him in the eyes.  
  
Legolas could feel Aragorn's gaze on him as he left once more, and nearly sobbed out his pain right then and there. //Why? Why is he doing this to me?!// he screamed mentally. //Can't he see how much it's hurting me?//  
  
//Doesn't he care how I feel?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn, not for the first time, cursed his clumsiness in breaking his ankle. It was almost healed, and in two days it would be back to normal, but two days was just too long to wait to be able to run after Ghost! //Why doesn't he believe me when I tell him I care? Does he think I'm just being diplomatic?! Doing it because I have to?!//  
  
Aragorn took three deep breaths. //It's too hot for you to throw a fit, dummy,// he scolded himself. //Until your ankle heals, you'll just have to try to convince him by your words.// He calmed enough to cool down, and began to think hard. Finally, he gave up. There was no way, other than waiting, to talk to Ghost on a regular baisis.  
  
He sighed. //Knowing it's the only way doesn't make it any less frustrating// he thought darkly. //I really think I'm in love with him. Why won't he at least hear me out?//  
  
Aragorn recalled that Ghost had called him 'King', and blanched. //I will have to return, if only because I am best suited for the position. It is my duty. If only I was incapable of doing the job...// He frowned. //Wishing for incompetence is not the wisest thing I've ever done//.  
  
Aragorn lay back on the bed and bemoaned his fate. Almost without thinking about it, he drifted into sleep.  
  
//Aragorn// a soft and gentle voice said. Aragorn looked around. He was in a field of roses. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, in a suspicious voice. The voice chuckled softly.  
  
//I am the rose in front of you// Aragorn started. He looked forwards, and his sight was almost blinded by the light of a rose as golden and shining as the sun. He tried to reach out his hand, but stopped in suprise when he realized he was holding a rose of his own.  
  
It was silver, with deep blue around its edges. It sparkled like a starry sky. Somehow, Aragorn knew that the rose he held was... him. He looked up at the golden rose.  
  
"Ghost?" he whispered wonderingly. Suddenly, the dream began to fade. "No! Wait!" he cried, reaching after the fading field of roses desperately. "What did you want to say to me?!"  
  
The rose that was Ghost whispered a reply, but it was too late. The wind of his passage drowned the voice out, howling and roaring like a fiend.  
  
Aragorn was jolted awake by the crack of thunder. He sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. //The wind wasn't just in my dream, then// he thought distractedly. He looked around.  
  
Ghost was sitting at the mouth of the stone cave, in his whole elven self, and not sprouting any leafy appendages. But Ghost was curled up in a ball, his knees drawn up against his chest. He was sitting underneath a drip that was slowly making his elegant mane into a wet mess. Ghost didn't seem to notice the water falling on his head, however. He was staring at a point on the gound in front of him.  
  
"Ghost, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked gently. Ghost waited a long time before answering.  
  
"It happened during a storm," he said softly. Aragorn was puzzled for a moment, then he understood.  
  
"Your scars," he stated. Ghost nodded, rainwater streaking down his mask. In the current downpour, it was impossible to tell whether the water was from tears or the storm. Aragorn suspected it was some of both.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked. Ghost paused, then sighed.  
  
"Maybe it'll feel better if I do," he said with reluctance. "Well, to begin with, I was on a mission with some of my fellow elves. We were going to be scouting out the ruins of Moria, to see if there was anything salvagable." Ghost shuddered.  
  
"The mission was ill-fated from the beginning. As we journeyed through the pass that led to the lake, we were ambushed twice by Wargs. We lost six elves merely arriving. Then, when we reached the gates, a landslide blocked the pass behind us..."  
  
He gulped. "And woke the Watcher." Aragorn noticed that Ghost had begun to grip his wrists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
"The Watcher of Moria? You fought it?" Aragorn said, respect for the elf growing. Ghost nodded. He seemed to be debating something inwardly, and Aragorn wondered what it could be. After what seemed like ages, though it was probably only minutes, Ghost appeared to have reached a decision. He began to continue, in a broken voice, telling Aragorn what the Watcher had done to him. Aragorn sat in shock throughout the entire telling of the story.  
  
//Ghost has suffered so much// he thought bleakly. //How can there be such injustice in the world? Ghost was clearly someone beautiful before he was... mutilated, that's the only word that fits such abstract cruelty. And he is a beautiful person still, under the surface. If only I could make him see it...//  
  
In that moment, right after Ghost's tale had been told, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, silently renounced his claim to the throne. His great friend, Faramir, would take his place, and he would stay here to comfort the only person he'd ever loved. After he had thought out his new resloution, Aragorn realized that Ghost was staring at him sadly.  
  
"You did not have to comfort me, Aragorn. I am a stranger to you, and I should not have unburdened my troubles on you. I apologize for... burdening you." Ghost stood up, and peered outside. The rain had stopped pouring down, and the air was cool. He was about to leave, when he suddenly had a thought. He turned back to Aragorn. "Would you like to be helped outside, Aragorn? You must be bored to death after three days of lying there."  
  
Aragorn was about to protest that he did not find Ghost a burden at all, but then he realized what Ghost had offered. He nodded eagerly. Ghost moved to the bedside, and Aragorn wrapped an arm about his shoulder. Ghost waited patiently as Aragorn swung his feet over the side, and then helped him get up. They walked together, Aragorn limping, out into the sunlight.  
  
As they walked, Aragorn began to admire how Ghost's hair glimmered in the sunlight. It looked like it was spun of true gold, and it floated like it weighed nothing in the light breeze that had sprung up... except where it was damp and wet. There, it stuck together in clumps. Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Ghost?" he asked, once Ghost had led him over to the sandy bank of the stream and found a place, under a willow, where the sand was almost dry.  
  
"Mmm? What?" he asked, wrinkling his nose adorably. Aragorn was reminded of how much he loved him...  
  
"Do you have a comb?"  
  
Ghost nodded, and opened the pouch that never seemed to leave his side. Taking out a wooden comb, he handed over to Aragorn. He was suprised when Aragorn grabbed his head and began to comb out his long, gold hair.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, trying to stop Aragorn from brushing, "that's not what I thought you meant!" Aragorn paused for a moment, then shrugged. He continued his task, keeping Ghost's head firmly in place with one hand, and brushing with the other, ignoring the mingled threats and entreaties from Ghost. He did not stop until he was satisfied, and only then did he let go.  
  
Ghost scowled at him irritably, arms folded over his chest. His side- braids were the only hairs that had escaped. Then he grinned evilly. "Since you are my responsibility, and since I now owe you the favor, I have decided to brush and style your hair for you." Aragorn paled.  
  
"Um... no, that's all right!" he said uneasily, not liking the gleam that had come into Ghost's eyes at the mention of 'styling'. Ghost grabbed the comb and forced Aragorn's head around.  
  
"Oh, but I insist!"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn stared at his reflection in the pool of water. The pool was a handy mirror that Ghost had carved into and outcropping of the cave wall. Now, Aragorn stood before it, gripping the edges to hold himself steady.  
  
"What... did you... DO?!" he squeaked, raising his hands to his head. Now mixed in with the majority of his hair were dozens of thin braids bound with black leather cords. And the rest of his hair was... as straight as a blade. Not its normal, wavy self. It simply hung flat on his head. //I didn't know my hair was that long, actually.// Ghost smiled sweetly.  
  
"But you look good!" he chirped, comb stuck under his arm. Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Ghost flushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think," he mumbled. Aragorn glared at him.  
  
"I'm getting tired of how often you say that," he said in a weary voice. "How often do I have to tell you that it matters what you think? That it matters how you feel?" Ghost didn't look convinced. Aragorn grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes  
  
"Why, Ghost? Why are you so stubborn about this?"  
  
Ghost stared sadly at him. "Partly beacause you're the first person in two thousand years who thinks so," he said softly. "And partly because I've done something stupid." Aragorn dropped his hand.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked inquisitively. Ghost shook his head, and Aragorn sighed in frustration. "I won't press you, Ghost. But I still want to know." He began to hobble back to his cot, cursing himself inwardly for his inability to explain his feelings to Ghost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas regarded Aragorn's back morosely, tears gathering in his eyes. //Yes, I did something incredibly stupid, and I do not trust my own traitor emotions as a result. But I can't bring myself to tell you what I did.//  
  
//I'm not strong enough to tell you that I fell in love with you//  
  
Quickly, Legolas rubbed away the tears on his cheeks. He refused to let Aragorn see him cry. Aragorn's ankle would be fit in at least three more days. It was almost time for him to go back. He refused to hinder him any further in his inevitable journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was dreaming again.  
  
He was holding his rose close to him, walking aimlessly among the rows of flowers.  
Each step he took, the rose got that much dimmer.  
Finally, Legolas noticed it, and fearfully looked for a place to plant his flower before it wilted and died. All the rows were crammed to the fullest with roses, and there was no room for his anywhere.  
Suddenly, he noticed a small plot of empty ground.  
Right next to a silver rose with blue edges.  
  
********tbc******** A/n: Well, bye for now, my wonderful people who reviewed. Check out the other fic I'm writing, too! Pretty please with a sugar-dipped elf on top? ;) That was what one of my friends teased me about, describing my 'bizarre elf fantasies'. They were (according to her): 1. elf dipped in chocolate 2. elf coated in caramel 3. marshmallow elves! 4. legolas walking in and offering strawberry shortcake 5. legolas walking in naked and offering 'strawberry shortcake'.  
Needless to say, I whopped her with a pillow after that last one until she shut up. And people say I have my mind in the gutter?  
Well, I'll write more soon. After three days of steady writing, my muse is pretty much exhausted. But I'll be back soon, I promise! Bye!s 


	4. Dormant Rose

Disclaimer: If I owned the Lord of the Rings and had Orlando Bloom, my life would be perpetual happpiness... But that'll never happen. Next time I'll try crying and see if they pity me. I just might get an action figure...  
  
Random Tolkienized Shakespearean quote: 'It is the east! and Legolas the sun!'  
  
Wow... I got no flames this time either! Yippee! Sorry for the wait in updating. My stupid computer wouldn't let me access any sites that even had links to ff.net, not to mention ff.net itself! I beat it up. Now it's working, albeit unwillingly. (darned computer! quit doing stupid stuff like that!)  
  
In reponse to reviews:  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: No kidding? I love Princess Mononoke! And the name takes on a new light when I look at it that way... Thanx for the enthusiastic compliment :)  
  
moonlightgoddess: I feel so loved, too, because of you wonderful peoples!!! And thank you for the 'poetic' comment :) Made me happy. Yeah, I do write fast, but this chapter was giving me trouble. And my computer has been being a total brat.  
  
val: :) K I will. You flatter me. Do keep it up! :)  
  
Jagwen: I'm writing. :)  
  
Alexis: Hey, if you offer something with Leggy darling on top, how could I possibly refuse? Don't worry, no one can stop me from writing, not writer's block, not even a flamer. And of course Aragorn will show he loves Legolas! ... just not quite yet. He's shy. Well, not exactly shy, but... Don't worry, I already have it planned how he's going to convince our little introverted elf. :)  
  
Anthem: :) Why thank you! Congrats on being brave and reviewing.  
  
Now, off I go, to do battle against the swords with my pen! For the pen is indeed mightier than the sword...  
  
Chapter Four: Dormant Rose  
  
Legolas woke from his dreams, gazing up into the predawn light. He sighed slowly, keen elven senses allowing him to see everything as though it were the brightest part of the day, when the sun reached its zenith. The grass felt cool and slippery underneath his head, and a gentle wind from the west played with his hair.  
  
//No use putting it off,// he decided, albeit unwillingly. //I might as well get up.//  
  
He straightened up slowly, taking time to stretch out the tension in his chest and and arm muscles. Then, leaping gracefully down to the mouth of the cave, he set inside to wake Aragorn. To his faint surprise, the Man was already awake.  
  
"Morning, Ghost," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good morning, Aragorn," Legolas said, shyly smiling at the back of Aragorn's head. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Aragorn said distractedly. Legolas decided delicately not to intrude. He didn't want to seem nosy.  
  
//Though that's the least of my heartaches// he thought sadly. He sat down on a jutting stone and let his mind wander. But he kept on thinking of Aragorn, no matter how hard he tried. He rebuked himself fiercely. //Aragorn does not belong with a deformed elf, he belongs with his people.//  
  
//I've been shunned for so, so long// he brooded. //Aragorn's probably the first person I've met who hasn't screamed at the sight of my face. Though I know he has to be disgusted- who wouldn't be? I'm repugnant- at least he didn't faint. I can't hope he's attracted to me, though. I am so, so appalling I cannot stand to even look at my own face. I'm just glad he didn't wail in terror.//  
  
//Which is more than I can say for some of my former friends. I think it's time I went over those memories. Maybe then I'll be able to convince myself Aragorn will never love me. Maybe then I'll get over it.//  
  
//Let me see// he thought bitterly, //the first people I met after my torment were the elves I had been traveling with. They ran from me in disgust, fear, and hatred. They didn't know me. I was covered in black and red blood, head to toe, and my face was still a gaping wound. They took me for an orc. One of them went to far as to shoot at me. It hit my arm.// Legolas unconsciously traced the scar with his fingers, shivering.  
  
//My magic was raw and untrained. I could not heal myself. After I had cleansed myself in the waters of the lake, I began walking home. I met a group of traveling men on the second day- after two days without food and water! They drove me off the road with jeers... and stones. By then, the scar tissue had formed, and no healer could have saved me.// Legolas suppressed a sob of humiliation and grief, and forced himself to remember what had happened after that.  
  
//When at last I reached Mirkwood, no one believed I was really Legolas, their Golden Star. They called me cold and cruel. I remember Namrie, the elf who first laid eyes upon me. She fainted, screaming. My father... my beloved father... was torn with grief over my 'death'. He looked at me- yes, Legolas, relive the memory- He looked at you and did not recognize you. He disdainfully ordered you thrown out of the city, but by then you would gladly have run from that place. That night, before they caught you, you ran.// Legolas let three tears slip from his eyes. //And I never went back. I have not gone back for the past two thousand years.// Legolas brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing. //How would Aragorn ever love me? I am a shame to Mirkwood.//  
  
Aragorn had broken out of his train of thought already, and was gazing at Legolas. Legolas's stomach, slowly and quietly, tied itself into a double-knotted bow. //I wonder if he realizes the effect his long gazes have on my stomach? I am not entirely certain that unrequited love is having a positive effect on my health...//  
  
"Anything on your mind?" he repeated, faintly annoyed that his innards were misbehaving once more. Aragorn shook his head again, sending his small braids flying out to the sides. Legolas smiled. "You look amusing when you do that," he said in dulcet tones. Aragorn smiled grimly back.  
  
"Now I know why you keep me here." Legolas chuckled, then frowned, wrinkling his nose delicately.  
  
"You realize you haven't bathed since you came, nearly six days ago. Unwashed man is not one of my favorite aromas, and I think that the amusement loses its appeal when combined with the smell." He paused. "You're going to have a bath, you know. And it had better be soon." Aragorn stared at him, incredulous.  
  
"Wha-?" he said knowledgeably. Legolas nodded. "But I don't usually- " Legolas glared at him menacingly.  
  
"Bear in mind that I am in better physical condition than you, and am quite capable of knocking you unconscious." Aragorn shut his mouth. Legolas was all smiles once more, and he set about with his daily rituals (brushing his hair, cleaning under his nails, etc.) with what seemed to Aragorn as an unnecessarily cheerful attitude. Once he had finished, he knelt down by Aragorn's bedside with a thoughtful frown on his face.  
  
"Can you swim?" he asked urgently. Aragorn nodded. "Good. Your ankle is nearly well again, and swimming shouldn't be too hard for you." He paused in thought, and then dug out a wooden box of a slightly pink powder. Aragorn took the box, opened it, and stirred the contents with his finger. He looked back up at Legolas, an expression of disbelief on his face. Aragorn sniffed at it delicately, then smiled dryly.  
  
"SCENTED soap?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"I chose rose and chrysanthemum. It's the most commonly found around here." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"You have far too much time on your hands, you know." Legolas grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, we go out to the brook?"  
  
"No, you're too sweaty and dusty for just that. The brook empties into a lake, so we're going there. You're having a full-body wash." Aragorn sat there in shock, hands shaking slightly. Legolas waved a hand in front of his eyes when he did nothing but sit there for several minutes.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Several minutes later, when Aragorn had been calmed and Legolas assured him that he would not be watching while Aragorn stripped himself of his clothing, the two headed out to the lake. Aragorn merely needed a staff to help him limp along, and Legolas watched his progress with a sinking heart. //He'll be leaving soon,// Legolas thought sadly. //I wish I could have been with him just a little longer... //  
  
Aragorn, while Legolas was thinking, had hobbled on ahead. He looked back over his shoulder teasingly. "So much for the speed and grace of the elves!" he called back. Legolas gave a mock scowl, and began to run after him. Aragorn cackled, and began to hobble faster.  
  
It ended when Legolas tripped over Aragorn's protruding staff and landed, quite unceremoniously, inches away from the lake. He winced as he sat up. "Ow." He glared at Aragorn, who was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. "You cheated." Aragorn gave a wry grin.  
  
"Pity I still would have won, o vain elf." He dropped the staff, and shooed Legolas away. "Now get thee gone! Remember your promise! Much as I would like to have you with me, you elves are not as shameless as humans." Legolas blushed furiously.  
  
"Aragorn!" he snapped. "Don't joke around like that!"  
  
Aragorn gave him a cheerful smile and began to unbutton his shirt. "If you want to avoid turning that lovely shade of scarlet once more, I do suggest you get going, Ghost." Legolas stalked off, still burning with embarassment.  
  
//How dare he toy with me like that?!// he brooded, sulking in a corner of his cave. //I know he's going to go back. Has he no respect for my feelings at all?//  
  
//But... maybe he wasn't joking? What if he doesn't dislike me?//  
  
The thought was as frightening as it was relieving. Legolas shook all over. //I don't have the slightest idea what to do,// he realized. //My body has forgotten how to react to another's. I can't even remember what it felt like to be loved by someone else. I have no control over this aspect of my emotions at all.// He shuddered, eyes wide with fear. //I don't even know if what I feel is truly love, or something else. What can I do? What can I do?!//  
  
Legolas took several deep, calming breaths. He let it soothe him, its rhythm calming his heart until it no longer pounded like a startled bird's. He exhaled gustily. //I can not. If Aragorn starts to like me back and stays, there will be rampant chaos in Gondor. A king does not simply disappear without someone noticing!//  
  
//Besides, he probably has dozens of suitors in his kingdom. This is merely something that will pass for him if I do not encourage it. Right now I am the only one around, and that is the only reason he is showing me affection.// Legolas sighed again, feeling wretched. //It's probably the best for the both of us if I do not respond at all to him. I have to hurt him. I have to make him lose interest in me for his own good.// He gave a strangled sob and began to cry again.  
  
//Even if it kills me.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn waited until Ghost was out of sight, and began cursing in every toungue he knew. Which, considering his highly educated upbringing, was quite extensive and informative to listen to. Finally he managed to regain a shred of calm and took his aggravations out on an unsuspecting blueberry bush. //God, why did I do that?// he asked the sky above him, hands lifted to the heavans. A bird gazed at him, wondering what he was doing. Strange creatures, these humans... The bird opted to fly away before the crazy man decided to vent his anger on him.  
  
//I am an IDIOT.// He sighed and sat down, wishing he was anywhere else in the world but here. //Damn it, I KNEW he was shy, I KNEW he didn't like being approached, but I did it anyway. And now he's stalked off, he's probably furious with me, and when I go back he's probably going to hash me out.// He shut his eyes, but the incredible weight of his stupidity did not let up. Aragorn blinked. Then he noticed the box of scented soap, and moaned.  
  
//And he'll kill me if I come back without cleaning myself.// Resigned to smelling like flowers for the rest of the day, he began to undress and take out the braids Ghost had put in his hair. //Let's just hope he doesn't kill me anyway for acting like that to him.//  
  
A few hours later, Aragorn shuffled slowly back to the cave, having put the hairbands into the now-empty box and put the box into his tunic. Ghost was sitting disconsolately by a small fire. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um. Ghost?" he asked quietly. Ghost did not respond.  
  
"Ghost?" Ghost turned his head up towards Aragorn's face, gazing at a point somewhere beyond the Man's head.  
  
"Yes?" he said coldly, normally bright blue eyes a stormy grey. Aragorn shivered.  
  
"I didn't- I don't- Well, I'm... sorry," he mumbled, eyes to the ground. Ghost raised a brow.  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Uh... Can I make it up to you at all?" he asked desperately. Ghost sniffed.  
  
"You can leave me alone. You can take back what you said. You can go away and never come back. You can curl up in a ball and sob. You can even punch me like there's no tomorrow. Really, what you do next is up to you." He paused, and gave him a frosty smile. "Seeing as I clearly don't matter to you, however, staying here any longer than absolutely necessary seems to be out of the question." Aragorn sat by the fireside, dumbstruck into utter silence as Ghost finished what was clearly a rejection.  
  
"I said I was sorry," he whispered, fighting the urge to throttle something. Ghost stood up, but didn't come over to him. Instead, he stood there, just out of reach.  
  
"You know, it's the strangest thing..." he remarked casually into the night air. Aragorn raised his head and looked at him.  
  
"What?" he asked warily, forcing himself not to do as Ghost had suggested and pound him like there was no tomorrow. He wanten to wipe that cold sneer off that face so badly it made him itch...  
  
"You've said that two thousand years too late." Ghost did not give him a backward glance as he strode out of the clearing, head held proudly. Aragorn didn't really feel anything. Just numb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas struggled to keep his emotions in control as he stalked out of the clearing. He waited until he was out of earshot, then began to shake at what he had done. He had been cruel and distant to Aragorn. He had deliberately hurt the man, and rejected his apology to his face. Legolas felt dirty and unclean at what he had just done.  
  
He began to retch, anxiety and a hundred other emotions toruring him until he could not stand the torment. Tears began to spill once more, and he collapsed on the welcoming forest floor.  
  
//If this is what love feels like I think I'd rather be dead.// He began to stop vomiting, and instead clutched at the moss, digging his fingers into it. //I would really rather be dead than hurt him like this. Why? Why did he have to be born a King?//  
  
Stil shaking with raw emotion, Legolas cried himself to sleep. Above him, the moon shone brightly as it waned. Soft light embraced the sleeping elf, and gave him the relief he searched for. He slept a night without dreams, unhurt and unfettered. Free from pain and guilt. Free from anger and accusation, free from memories, free from hatred.  
  
Free from love.  
  
*****tbc*****  
  
A/n: (yawns) I'm so tired... spent all last night and the first few hours of this morning reading my new books. But I typed this anyway. I have nothing else to do, after all! :) I'm gonna sleep now, though. G'night to y'all, and gentle breezes!  
Nightbird*Songbird 


	5. Raining Roses

Nightbird*Songbird: aloha! And I must point out that formatting is misbehaving, so instead of apostrophes and quotation marks I will be using asterixes. In other words, these: *  
  
Disclaimer: Crying didn*t work. Am going to think up plot to steal the Lord of the Rings, but until then, I am just as badly off as the next poor fanatic.  
  
Random Quote That Has No Real Meaning But Makes Me Laugh: **But why is the rum gone?**  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
anthem: Why, thank you! I*m so pleased I get the title of *awesome*.  
  
val: **intereacting**... excellent choice of words. :) I think I will start using that word in my e-mails to my friends.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Okay! :)  
  
moonlightgoddess: Yep. Them two be as stubborn as mules, milady. There be no knockin* any sense into em.  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: Yay!!! Two reviews at once! And whatever you do, don*t die! Then where would I get my reviews? my bread and butter and water? the honey of the flower of my life? the - oh, sorry, I rambled a bit there. :) anyway, I hope you live long enough for the next chapter, and keep reviewing. You are considered my first major achievement, because you*re the first person who cried. :) Lyl, hun!  
  
A/n: Ooh, I am evil! (grins evilly) More torturous dealings with our poor baby*s relationship, more Aragorn being an insensitive lout, and yet more of odd talking to trees! Wahahahahaaaa!!! (notices readers) Oh, erm... hahaha... well! Nice to see you all, hope all my past reviewers wake up and realize I*ve updated, and if you*re new, well, by all means! Review!  
I need reviews... they are my fuel... otherwise I get all depressed and think dark thoughts. And leave stories alone for months... (dun, dun, duuuun!) That*s a threat, yes. Now be good and review, and tell me what*s going wrong with my writing. Anyone who can point me to a good English- Elvish translator site will get a something nice... yes, that was bribery. :) Ah, love me anyway?  
Lol. But, seriously, I should start the fic now. So without further ado over nothing, I proudly and belatedly present:  
  
Chapter Five: Raining Roses  
  
Legolas rubbed the wood in his hands with a porous stone, taking off the flaky inner bark and smoothing out the wood beneath. He then picked up a feather, a jar of sap, and some black cording, and began to fletch what would soon be an arrow. The task had been done a hundred times before, and the familiar scent of pine sap, faint leather, and the wood itself soothed him greatly. It was almost automatic by now; he had, after all, been doing it by himself for two thousand years.  
  
//And I intend to keep my solitude, thank you,// he stubbornly told his heart. //Aragorn doesn't need you to hinder him. He*s also an insensitive human, and doesn*t love you. What worse person to fall for?// Suddenly the brush he was using to apply the sap slipped, and he got it on his fingers. Legolas cursed under his breath, dashing quickly over to the stream and frantically scrubbing away at the sap before it hardened. Too late. His hands would be a sticky mess for the rest of the day. He grumbled under his breath. He hadn*t been paying attention to what he was doing, and this was the result.  
  
//Though, I do feel tempted to blame Aragorn for distracting me// he thought moodily. //Every time I have thought of him today, my concentration has slipped.// It was true. He had missed a shot today, for the first time in his life. That in itself had him so startled he had been thrown into shock for a good long while, until Aragorn had had the bright idea of waking him up with a dunking in the stream.  
  
//And I*ll bet he liked doing it. I can*t blame him, though; I was an utter bigot to him last night. He*s probably out brooding.// Legolas forced himself to stifle his concern at Aragorn being out by himself, which had been his natural response. //Come on, Legolas, he*s a big boy now, all grown up and ready to defend himself. Even with that ankle, he*ll be fine.//  
  
//Besides, Men have a reputation of being against two males joining. How do you think the King of Men reacts to advances from other males?// Legolas coloured at the thought. He tucked his hair behind his ears distractedly, then realized what he had done.  
  
**Oh, Lord and Lady!** he shouted furiously to a willow on the opposite bank. **It wasn*t enough to get my hands completely sticky, so now my hair is, too! Why does bad luck keep following me the instant I think of him?!**  
  
The tree ignored him steadily, refusing to answer. Legolas glared at it. **I hate willows,** he muttered to himself.  
  
Let it be noted that, when he tried to cross the bank on the opposite shore, Legolas somehow tripped over an upraised willow root that had not been there before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn sat in the branches of a silver birch, bemoaning his lack of rhetoric. He had no idea how to approach any subject of romance to Ghost whatsoever. And Ghost certainly wasn*t helping much. Every time he tried to talk to him, Ghost would either ignore him or respond with a biting remark. //Obviously I need to talk to him. But how can I when he turns to ice at the sound of my voice?//  
  
Aragorn sighed. He really wanted to let Ghost know how he felt, but Ghost seemed not to want to hear it. Ghost had, in fact, been going out of his way to avoid him. The only time Aragorn ever saw him was when he woke him up in the morning. //I have no idea what*s going on inside his head, but it can*t be too favourable regarding me.//  
  
**Why does he have to be such an idiot?** Aragorn wondered aloud. He turned to face the trunk of the birch. **He*s really being a total idiot about this. His name isn*t Ghost, he IS a ghost. Floating around unseen all day, disappearing mysteriously at night- he*s driving me insane, and I think he knows it.**  
  
The birch, if anything, grew even more remote and distant. Aragorn glowered at it. **You*re probably on HIS side, aren*t you?** he said bitterly to it. **Because he*s an elf.** The birch said nothing, as it was birch, and everyone knows birches don't speak with men. Aragorn was suddenly acutely aware of how ridiculous he looked, talking to a tree. He jumped down from it, which may not have been the wisest thing to do in consideration of his ankle, and began to stalk back to the house.  
  
As luck would have it, Aragorn met Ghost on the way there. He was shaking water from his hair and muttering something about willows, but Aragorn didn*t care. He grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at him.  
  
**Ghost, you have been a total wretch. Why have you been avoiding me, and why won*t you treat me civilly?** he demanded angrily, shaking Ghost lightly. Ghost glowered at him, rage all too evident in his stormy grey eyes. Normally blue, they seemed to turn grey when Ghost's wrath was aroused- as it was now.  
  
**Take your hands off me, Aragorn,** Ghost said with a glare that could have melted steel. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
**Not until you answer me,** he said with just as much venom. **You*ve been making a great fuss over one incident, which I do not intend to repeat and which I have already apologized for. Now tell me WHY!?** he thundered, and Ghost trembled underneath his hands.  
  
**Hands off,** he said icily, when Aragorn had finished. **I*ve had quite enough of people screaming in my prescence, and you*re succeeding in making it a good deal worse. I*m in a bad mood, caused mostly by you, and you*re pushing it.** Aragorn shook his head stubbornly, and tightened his grip.  
  
**No,** he said dangerously. **Not until you tell me why.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas wanted to kill him. //He*s been playing with my feelings long enough! A single blast of magic would kill him. He*s been an arrogant bastard to me, and if I hadn*t fallen in love with him, he would be dead already!// his mind screamed, fury filling his mind. Legolas started to gather his power, anger boiling in his very skin as he prepared to smite the Man down.  
  
But he couldn*t. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn*t bring himself to kill the one he loved. Instead, he dropped his head and began to speak.  
  
**You*re hurting me, Aragorn,** he whispered. Aragorn sighed, and dropped his hands.  
  
**Now will you tell me why you*re doing this?** he asked gently. Legolas shook his head.  
  
**It*ll only cause complications for you. You can*t afford complications as King.** Aragorn stared at him.  
  
**What makes you think that anything you do could affect me unless I wanted it to?** he asked scathingly. **Honestly, your*re so arrogant-**  
  
//WHAT?!// Legolas gaped at him. //I thought it would be hard to hurt someone like him, but this is unforgivable!//  
  
**-always thinking that you*re the only one in the whole world, never trying to see past the end of your nose! You think you*ve got the right to act as if you could change my life-**  
  
//How dare he insult me like this! How dare he try to hurt me like this!// Legolas had to struggle not to lose control as the red mist of anger began to drown everything else out. //So, the fact that I love him doesn*T matter?! If it weren*t for me, he*d be dead by now!!! HOW DARE HE?!//  
  
**-and you*ve probably treated everyone else like this, as well! No wonder you were tossed out of Mirkwood, Ghost! No one would have cared once the pretty face was gone, as you have the most annoying personality I*ve ever seen! You think you*re a suffering martyr, and you were probably no better than a house servant! You*re not the only one in the world-**  
  
//He has gone TOO FAR//  
  
Whatever Aragorn intended to say afterwards, Legolas never found out. Almost as if time had stopped, he saw his own fist coming upwards in a vicious uppercut.  
  
The air was filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh as Legolas*s fist came into contact with Aragorn*s chin. Aragorn*s head snapped back, and he stumbled backwards, crying out in pain. He looked up at Legolas in anger.  
  
//Does he still think he is in the right?!// Legolas glared at him contemptuously. **You are the most arrogant, pig-headed, slack-jawed, imbecilic bastard I have ever had the misfortune to meet,** he said flatly. Lifelessly. Like he was removing himself from the world, not giving Aragorn the pleasure of seeing him.  
  
**For your information, I was the Heir to the throne. I have suffered more deeply than you could ever even imagine in your wildest dreams. My own family did not recognize me, and I would have been whipped by my younger brother if I had not fled. As for what else was done to me...*** Legolas gazed dispassionately down at him. **I won*t give you the advantage of knowing my past. You do not deserve it, and by all that*s light, I swear I will not give anything of myself to you. You have pushed me too far, Human King. You will be leaving shortly.** With that, Legolas walked away, before the pain in his heart brought him to his knees.  
  
//How could I have made such a bad judgement of character?// Legolas thought, brushing away the tears on his mask. //I thought he wouldn*t hurt me. I thought he was different. But I was wrong about him, somehow. I was wrong to think he cared.//  
  
Anger and scintillating pain fogged his mind as he leaned against a silver birch to sob. He couldn*t even gather the strength to move from that spot, and clutched at the trunk of the tree, the tears racking his body. He realized, dully, that he had felt this kind of pain before. He wept even harder when he realized who had made him feel so wretched before.  
  
//He*s just like everyone else.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn lay on the floor of the forest, numb with shock. //The Heir?//  
  
//Oh, Lord and Lady!// his mind screamed as the pieces fell into place. Ghost was perfectly justified, after all, in his pain and isolation. //What in the name of the God have I done?!//  
  
He was still lying there as the tears of frustration and guilt descended upon him. He hadn*t meant to hurt Ghost. He really hadn*t. He had partly been frustrated by the silent treatment he was getting, and had also wanted to try and get a reaction from him.  
  
//Turns out the silence was his way of protecting himself from me,// he thought through tears. //Another mask.// Then the implications of what he had just thought hit him.  
  
//Oh God! He felt the need to protect himself from me!!!// He screamed in agony as his soul was ripped to shreds by his gut-wrenching guilt.  
  
//What kind of monster have I become?! That my only love fears me and runs from me...// Aragorn let out a strangled cry, and immobilized by the weight of his emotions, he did not move for hours from the spot where he lay. Not even when a soft rain began to fall, dropping gently on him through the leaves of the tree above him. He simply lay there, lifeless. Without a single reason to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas drifted in his dreams, trying to hide from the dream he knew would overtake him. But no matter where he hid, the dream of the roses found him, until, finally, he had nowhere left to hide. Gritting his teeth, he turned around and faced it.  
  
A silver rose with blue edges lay dying, one of Legolas*s arrows through its center. Legolas froze. He was an elf! He would never have hurt something of nature! Quickly, he walked over to the seedling to try and pull the arrow out.  
  
But in his rush, he had forgotten he was holding a rose of his own. The thorns of the silver rose ripped the petals of his flower to tatters, and Legolas felt every scratch as though it was inflicted upon his own skin. He screamed in pain, and in his anger, spitefully left the silver rose where it lay dying.  
  
Even though he was dying as well.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Well, short chapter, and I rushed it. You know, I was really suprised when I saw the great response I got from reviewers, because I don*t even beta it myself, much less have someone beta it for me!  
Guess I am an editor, after all, despite my attempts to be a writer! Lol, I guess I*m a pretty good writer as well, or I wouldn*t have so many fans. But still! I am pleased! Byez for now, darling reviewers!  
Nightbird*Songbird 


	6. Rose Dream

Nightbird*Songbird: Yay! Formatting is behaving again. I can use my dear apostrophes and quotation marks once more! I'm so happy! (blows nose noisily on hankie) Sniff.  
Well, this chapter is to celebrate my regaining of ' ' " and ". I suppose I ought to be questioning my mentality at updating so haphazardly and with such odd psychological themes, but I can't help it. Ach, but am I insane? I wonder... (thinks hard and walks into telephone pole while doing so)  
Muse #1: (tears of laughter)  
Nightbird: Shut up!  
Well, anyways, it appears that although my sanity is questionable, I am still a decent writer. Odd, that. Bit like Edgar Allan Poe, innit, 'cept I'm a 13 yr. old angsty writer. Oh well, nearly the same anyway.  
I have just read Chapter Five at the bit where Aragorn's 'paralyzed by his raging emotions' and have discovereed that it's waaaaaaay too chokingly emotional for such a thing, shoddily done, and it's a bit nonsensical.  
But, as Shaan Lien nicely pointed out, this is fiction. I blame it on mental distress from being in the wilderness for too long in Legolas's case, and for Aragorn I blame his overreacting on being hopelessly in love. And I, myself, blame my poor writing on sitting too long in the sun. No wonder I get so few reviews, I've got no charisma, do I, eh?  
  
In respone to reviews:  
  
moonlightgoddess: Well, yay! Glad to see ya don't hate me for the poor babies's suffering. And, hey, I'm not THAT good.  
  
Marcy: Aloha! And thank you for being a brave girl and reviewing. Too many people just conveniently 'forget' to review, no matter how often I plead... Ach, I can't be THAT good, I'm only 13. Yup. Just turned 13. So either I am a) a genius! b) Stark raving mad, or c) a pretty good writer. Hmm... I think b is the most likely of the three...  
  
angelbird1224: Pretty name! I like! And thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
anthem: What, me kill an Elf Prince? Naaaaah, never Legolas. But maybe some poor OC... (lightning flashes from fingertips) Wa ha ha! I've joined the dark side!  
  
Rinamarth: Nuther pretty name! And I'm not that good, really, these are just my random babblings.  
  
slg: Does your name stand for anything? Well, pretty please keep sending me nice reviews. It makes my day.  
  
val: Hiya again! And thanx for the flattery. :)  
  
Shaan Lien: Wows... you're Shaan Lien! I got a review from Shaan Lien! Yessssss! (punches air above her head) I intrigued you! And I hafta tell you, you're amazing! You've written so much! ... Whoops. I was gushing. Sorry 'bout that. But, wow! Shaan Lien!  
  
So without further prevaricating, I give unto thee:  
  
Chapter Six: Rose Dream  
  
//Legolas...//  
  
Memories haunted the former prince's sleep after he fled from the dream of roses. They bit into his mind like thorns, making the bruised edges of his recollections raw with pain. They gave the dream more bite, more sting, making them almost real. And Legolas was afraid.  
  
The name had called to his dream-self softly, sweetly. Seductively. It pulled him in, until he felt lost in the voice of all the years gone past. He couldn't find his way out of the intricate voice that called with the sound of all the ghosts of his past, beckoning to him, drawing him deeper.  
  
//Legolas//  
  
The voice of Haskel, a sweet tenor. Haskel had been a friend of his when he was a child. Legolas had watched him die, in the hands of the Watcher, for Haskel had insisted on coming to protect him. His body had never been recovered, due to the fact that the frame of Moria's stone door had fallen upon his battered form.  
  
//Legolas//  
  
The stern but loving voice of his father, reprimanding him for some childhood misbehaviour. Thranduil had loved him as only a father can, which had made it all the more hurtful when their bond was broken. Legolas still missed him, and sometimes went over the memories of his childhood for the comfort that he could not find.  
  
//Legolas//  
  
The voice of a messenger, telling him that dinner was ready, and he had to dress appropriately this time, or Thranduil would cry bloody murder.  
  
//Legolas//  
  
The voice of Galadriel, calm and clear as the waters of her Mirror, telling him that she sensed a cloud over his future; that it did not wish to be known, and she could not read it.  
  
//Legolas//  
  
The voices began to mix together, until finally Legolas could no longer tell them apart. He drifted, child-like, in a sea of voices clamouring about him, trying desperately to shut them out. But he could not, and the dream-storm raged.  
  
A new voice pierced the roar.  
  
//Ghost//  
  
It was a deep voice, soft and gravelly. He was dizzy with relief as the voice pulled him out of the nightmare, panting and sweating, the wild look of a caged bird in his eyes.  
  
"Ghost!"  
  
Legolas sat up, fully awake; blessing Aragorn, for once, for being himself. Aragorn was staring at him warily. "You were thrashing in your sleep," he said, blinking once. Legolas sighed wearily.  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"Yes. And you were mumbling incoherently."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah." Legolas shook out his hair, blinking as well. He groaned when he realized the moon was still up, and began absentmindedly combing his hair out. It had gotten knotted while he slept. Legolas started to look for his brush, then thought better of it. In the weak light of the moon, he'd probably end up tripping over everything. He'd have to make do with his fingers.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn whispered softly. Legolas shook his head, still angered with Aragorn for what had happened during the day. He did not want to forgive him.  
  
//I'm hopeless. I can't even stay angry with him for a day, all I can manage is 'distant'. For goodness' sake, I even feel sorry for striking him.//  
  
For in truth, no matter how hard and cold his exterior was, Legolas was a good, plesant, polite person. It was how he had been raised; furthermore, it was in his personality. And an elf can no more deny their true nature than an orc can sing. He honestly couldn't feel guiltless about his actions. And so Legolas grieved over what he had done, in hurting another. No matter how much he raged over what Aragorn did, he knew he would forgive him eventually.  
  
//But I cannot bring myself to do it yet, to open myself up to him again. Not yet.// Instead, Legolas gave him a half-smile.  
  
"You were awake, Aragorn. Why?" Aragorn's face turned a slight shade pinker.  
  
"I could not sleep. I was watching you."  
  
"And why would you watch me?" Legolas asked softly. Aragorn met his gaze.  
  
"I was feeling terrible about earlier today. I wanted to apologize, but I did not get the chance earlier. You fell asleep almost instantly after you brought me back to my bed." Legolas nodded.  
  
"I'm awake now," Legolas said with a slightly wider smile. Aragorn smiled back.  
  
"Then let me apologize, Ghost. I am very, very sorry for what I did earlier. I hurt you terribly, and although much of it was unintentional, I did speak with the intention to harm. I am an idiot. You deserve quite a lot better than what I have been giving you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Aragorn looked pleadingly at him, silently expressing his need for Legolas to listen and believe.  
  
Legolas gave him a sad look. "I am still feeling rather bitter towards you, for you slandered my honor and my heritage, Aragorn. I am sorry, but I cannot forgive you yet."  
  
"It is more than I hoped for. At least I have a chance of winning your forgiveness," Aragorn said, relief glowing dully in his eyes. Legolas gave a small start of suprise, and, not for the first time, was rather glad that his mask hid much of his face's expressions.  
  
"I admit, you are a constant source of suprise to me. I do not know what to think about you," Legolas said truthfully. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I was being a stubborn bigot earlier today, refusing to respect you, and now I'm being suspiciously nice and delicate. Bother. You're right. I am quite possibly the most confusing person you've ever met. Since the Watcher, that is."  
  
Legolas chuckled dryly. "Really, you're the only one I've seen since I fled." He grinned. "Now, I'm getting back to sleep. Good night, Aragorn."  
  
"Good night, Ghost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn waited until Ghost's breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm, and then let out the breath he had been holding. He began to try to imitate Ghost's breathing pattern, but found even that could not get him to sleep. He tossed and turned, unable to fall into slumber, while he thought about what Ghost had said.  
  
//I'm the only one? That must mean no one came after him. They really thought he was worthless. I am not going to leave him, then, no matter how idiotic he is. He's got such a lot of pain to carry, he should not be left alone.// Aragorn grimaced. //Any of my men would have comitted suicide long ago. Ghost's braver than the lot of them, and he's utterly unappreciated. I m walking on a razor's edge, so to speak, with him. I don't know how resiliant he seems to be, but I know he cares for me, because any other elf would have waited a year to tell me he forgived me.//  
  
//So if he cares for me, I probably have the capacity to push him over the edge. Dangerous power, should I abuse it. Which means no more pressing him to speak, just letting him be. And it also means I shouldn't get angry with him so openly. He'd see that as rejection and hurt himself further. And I don't want him to be hurt.//  
  
Aragorn grumbled to himself about being unable to sleep for a while, then settled himself and concentrated on keeping his eyes shut. Slowly, he drifted away, and the next thing he knew, Ghost was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas smiled at the sun as it rose, staining the clouds above a pale, rosy pink. It was normally not his favorite time of day, but he was happy just the same. He had reached a truce with Aragorn last night. The man might have been hurtful to him in the past, but he truly seemed to regret it. Maybe they could become friends.  
  
//Maybe the rest of the world isn't against me after all. Thank the gods, I can be weak with him and he won't exploit that. I guess I'm so used to seeing everyone else as the enemy, always watching out for the people who want to hurt me for what I am, I thought Aragorn was the same way. I thought I couldn't show any of myself around him. I was afraid to take of the mask, afraid he would see a monster. I think we'll be on easier terms now.//  
  
//But it will still hurt when he leaves for his kingdom. Which should be... oh, Gods! Today?!//  
  
Legolas scrambled to his feet, a sickened feeling in the pit of his stomach. //I'll never see him again, past today. I cannot go with him, he would not wish a deformed man to be by his side. The only reason no search parties have come for him is because of the wargs and spiders infesting this area. They will have taken him for dead, as he has not been found, and he is not important enough, yet, to send the entire army after him. The eyes of all Gondor will be upon him when he returns.//  
  
//And I cannot bear the thought of a good half of yet another kingdom despising me, taking me for a monster because of my flesh.// Legolas realized, as he walked numbly back to his home, that Aragorn would go today. Two tears spilled down the soft blue of his mask, but no more joined them.  
  
//I have no more tears left to cry.// Legolas wiped them away, thankful the mask was water-resistant, and came over the stream into the cleared area of his cave.  
  
Legolas's senses were suddenly on the alert at an unfamiliar scent. His body tensed, and he slowly drew out a pair long, ivory-handled knives. He recognized the stench almost immediately. //Warg!//  
  
A whisper of sound behind him was all the warning he recieved. Legolas spun so swiftly his weapons became blurs of silver. His speed and strength knocked off the extended forepaws of the Warg that had leapt for him without making a single sound. Then he sidestepped quickly, his golden hair swishing audibly, as the momentum carried the wretched beast past him. The Warg thudded into the ground seconds after Legolas had slit its throat midair, landing where the Elf had been moments before.  
  
All this was too fast for a human's eye to follow, and carried out in a single, graceful, fluid movement that resembled a dance. Legolas had natural magic, as an elf, but his additional magery made him infinitely more swift and more skilled than his oppenents. He did not like to blast his enemies, as it was a hideous waste of power, but he held no objection to using small amounts to aid his natural skills.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly at the carcass as it shuddered into death. "I hate wargs," he sighed, using a flourish of his hand and an additional lump of power to incinerate the corpse where it lay. He did not want to attract carrion birds. "But where there's one, there's always more."  
  
He ran lightly back to camp, concerned that another member of the pack had slipped into his home and killed Aragorn. To his immense relief, none of the stones of the streambed had been disturbed, nor the dirt stirred up from the bottom. No one had come by here, Man or beast. Only an elf could have gotten away with it. And no elves came here.  
  
//Why should patrols come here, after all, when the mysterious 'Ghost of Mirkwood' takes care of the nasty little beasties for them? I've let them catch a glimpse of me on purpose, just to spread myths about a shade inhabiting this area. They leave well enough alone.// Legolas gave a ghost of a smile, and walked back into camp. Aragorn was sitting tensed by the fireside.  
  
"Ghost. There's Wargs out there," he said tersely. Legolas smiled charmingly.  
  
"I am well aware."  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt. If you're injured, the nearest help is a day away." Legolas sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I've managed for the past two thousand years, oh mother dear."  
  
"And for the past two thousand years, you haven't had another person to look after. Face it, I'm defenseless, and if they have you busy, I'm deader than the Warg you just torched."  
  
"How did you know I torched a Warg?" Legolas demanded, chilled. //What if he can sense magic? He'll know I'm a mage...// Aragorn laughed, pushing his fears aside.  
  
"The smell." Legolas smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you are right. I'm the only one equipped to fight, and if I have a defenseless target just standing there, the Wargs will come. I'll have to wait them out. Unless you feel like being a defenseless target, that is?" Aragorn gave a mock scowl, and Legolas laughed.  
  
"Just make sure you stay inside during the night and when I'm not there during the day. Wargs are smarter than they look; if you're inside, my scent will mask yours. Clear?" Legolas said sternly. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Yes, mother dear."  
  
Legolas growled. "Just see that you stick to what I've told you, son, or you're in trouble." Aragorn batted his eyelashes in mock fear.  
  
"Time-out?" he squeaked, adopting an annoying nasal tone. Legolas nodded fiercely.  
  
"And no going over to your friends' house for a week!"  
  
They both snickered, which turned into chuckes. Legolas smiled at him, and shooed him away into the mouth of the cave. "Get thee gone, o weak and defenseless damsel!" he called, and Aragorn laughed harder, rewarding him with a heartwarming smile.  
  
//Well, looks like we can still laugh in the face of danger. Now back to work.//  
  
Stifling his laughter, Legolas began to set about for trap equipment. He knew the trails the Wargs used, and was fairly certain they hadn't changed. He would, of course, only set the traps on paths that led to his home. Mindless slaughter was not called for, and no Elf would commit such a crime, even if the creature was a Warg. Animals were innocents, and Wargs could not help being what they were.  
  
Besides, Wargs did not have the capacity to know right from wrong, and the sin of needless bloodshed would cause the trees to both spit him out, and point a finger towards him accusingly for any elves who talked to them. No Elf did such a thing. The spiders were left alone as well. Unless attacked, elves never shed another's blood. The orcs, however, were another matter. They were no innocents, and forests hated the feel of them.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas began to rig his last trap, his hands deft and sure. This was a variant of the trap that had caught Aragorn, except it was set at ground level instead of at throat-level. He used his magic to bend back the limb of a tree that was far too strong to break and would snap back once released.  
  
Tying a fine rope to it, he made a noose out of the opposite end and secured the noose in a gap of a wild blackberry bush with a small, forked stick keeping it from setting off. Legolas did not bother to clean his scent from the trap; it was fine to leave the scent, for a hunting Warg would recognize the smell and want to chase after him.  
  
Once the Warg dashed through, it would break the small stick and set off the trap. The branch would whip back, forcing the noose to tighten incredibly fast. The rope itself could be bitten through, but it was also covered with a burning, acidic powder that started working when it touched water. The limb of the tree was so thick that only magic could have put it into place, and hopefully the force of the limb pulling back would break the Warg's neck.  
  
Legolas shuddered. //Let us be thankful Aragorn stumbled into a deer trap and not a Warg trap. I only use the powder for carnivore traps, because they're the only ones who both stay alive longer and try to bite through the rope.// Deer's teeth could not bite through elven rope, so the powder was unneccessary. And their necks were more delicate, so a lighter branch had been used, not the kind he had just set in this trap.  
  
//He'd have died if I had set Warg traps.// And that was the truth. Aragorn was lucky to have made it out of one of Legolas's traps alive.  
  
Legolas straightened. He had finished in time for dinner, as Aragorn had jokingly made him promise. Deciding to suprise him, Legolas crept into camp as silent as a shade.  
  
//I'm in a much more cheerful mood because he's been forced to stay.// It would have been incredibly dangerous and impractical to leave now, with a Warg pack moving through the area, and him having to protect a defenseless pile of fresh meat. That was probably how Wargs saw their meals. And probably what Legolas and Aragorn would look like if they were attacked.  
  
//Let's face it, the forest gives you little free space to fight, nowhere to hide from animals that hunt by scent except in fortified areas, and if I were attacked, there's no way I could have defended myself and Aragorn as well. And I don't have any weapons to spare, so Aragorn stays defenseless.// Legolas waited for a good fifteen minutes at the entrance to the cave before Aragorn turned around and saw him.  
  
"Ghost! You're back!" Aragorn said exitedly. Legolas smiled.  
  
"So I am. Anything happen?"  
  
"No, not really. Unless you count the butterflies that flew by about an hour ago. Came right by the cave. It was fantastic." Legolas flat-out grinned.  
  
"I know, I set them off by shaking the tree they were in while setting a trap. Glad you saw them. Now, I am hungry, and I want to eat. I'll be cooking dinner, if you don't mind, so I'll have to concentrate-" Aragorn cut him off, smiling.  
  
"I used your bow to shoot a rabbit in your vegetable patch. Rather stupid rabbit, actually. Didn't seem to know what a human was."  
  
"You made dinner?"  
  
"Don't look so scared! I had the first nineteen years of my life to learn how."  
  
"I still feel fear."  
  
"Ach! You insult my cooking expertise! It'll be good, I promise," Aragorn said soothingly. "Now go get a seat and I'll serve dinner." Legolas snorted.  
  
"Who's the mother now?" he teased, and scurried over to the edge of the fireside when Aragorn brandished a frying pan at him.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Much to Legolas's suprise, the meal was rather good. He finished quickly, and when he retired for the night, he felt a sense of peace for the first time since Aragorn arrived. They had not fought all day, and were starting to become friends.  
  
//And maybe if I know he'll be happy, I'll be able to stand it when he leaves.// Legolas tried to keep the thought in his head, tried to ignore the hurt, but another thought rose unbidden in his mind, and his face fell into shadow as he comtemplated it.  
  
//Or maybe I'll die from a broken heart.//  
  
Sighing, Legolas lay down on the pallet he had taken to sleeping on, shutting his eyes. //I can't deny I love him. I shall resign myself to death, then, when our paths split, for I know it is impossible for them to cross again.//  
  
He did not dream that night.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Well, I won't be updating for like, two weeks, because my parents insist on dragging us off to Maine. Sniff. Would rather go to England.  
So, give me a shocking suprise and review. Maybe my inbox will actually fill more than one page this time! Ach, wishful thinking. I've got to go pack; it is now too late in the morning for me to do otherwise.  
Ciao!  
~Nightbird*Songbird 


	7. White Rose

Wows... got reviews... am I insane? I wonder... Perhaps I'll wake up soon... Ach, never mind. If this is a dream, it's a good one. Almost as good as the one where I was making out with Lego-  
Muse #1: That's enough!  
Nightbird: (pouts)  
Well, anyways, I'm back from my tedious and boring vacation. Apparently, they told me it was two weeks just to scare me... Some interesting things that happened were:  
1. They forced me to eat all of the buffalo tenders I ordered, though they were slathered with that incredibly hot and spicy Chinese sauce. Whatever it is, it starts with a "w"... They found it incredibly amusing to watch me gasp for air and watch the tears pouring out of my eyes... Ach, my sister's doing an impersonation of me right now. She is so dead!  
2. My mummy got me elderflower juice concentrate and didn't dilute it with water. I had it for breakfast, too. She thought it was incredibly amusing, as always. Pure syrup in a cup. Ick. I felt sick afterwards.  
3. I read the seven 400-pg. novels I brought with me in five days.  
4. A llama spat at me.  
5. My sister made friends with the llama.  
  
In response to reviews:  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Okay. More.  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: Awwww, don't cry! Not trying to make you bawl! I promise, this chapter is cheerful.  
  
Anthem: Why thank you! Glad to see I am appreciated. :)  
  
Barbara Kennedy: Yep. Poooooooooooooooooor Leggy.  
  
val: Am I really that good?  
  
Laebeth: Hiya! No, he doesn't get *all better*, something equally good (at least in terms of angsty writing) happens. I know the ending already, just leading up to it. :) Glad to hear I picked up a fan.  
  
You know, there's a curse. It's: May you have an eventful life and live in interesting times. Shudders... just imagine...  
  
Disclaimer: Despite my countless attempts to steal Legolas, I still own nothing.  
  
Now, without further idle chatter, I present my latest work:  
Chapter Seven: White Rose  
  
Legolas deftly braided his hair into a knot at the top of his head. He paid no attention to Aragorn's bemused looks, or his stares. He simply waited. Finally, Aragorn cleared his throat.  
  
"Of course you realize, that is a woman's hairstyle," he said seriously. Legolas glared at him.  
  
"With hair as long as mine, I cannot go out beyond my territory with loose hair. It gets caught in branches, brambles, bushes, and other annoying things. Women have the right idea." He smiled at Aragorn. "And I don't think anyone will mistake me for a female. Not with my body." Aragorn considered him critically.  
  
"Well, with your cloak on, one would assume you were a woman. And if only your fingers were visible... well, you have slender enough hands to pass for one. That could be useful, I hope you realize." Legolas looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, it would, if only for undercover work. But I don't do much of that. If I were to go to town, I might want a female's body simply for the respect I'd get. But I never go to town. I can't stand the stares." He stood up briskly. "I'm going to go clean out the traps. Something tells me I caught a few of the rotten beasts last night."  
  
"Are elven senses really so spectacular? I was raised in Rivendell, but I never got to go on scouting missions." Legolas sat still for a moment to absorb the new information. Raised in Rivendell, eh? Well then.  
  
"Indeed, our senses are spectacular, but I am acting on a hunch this time. I will bid you good day now," Legolas said politely, and he took out his two knives from their cavity in the wall, strapping them to his waist. He took one from its sheath, and frowned. The blade was dangerously thin. He had had it for the past two thousand years, and honed it frequently. It looked as though time had taken its toll upon the knife.  
  
"Something wrong, Ghost?" Legolas nodded grimly. He tossed the dagger hilt-first to Aragorn.  
  
"See?" Aragorn noticed the slenderness of the blade, and he nodded.  
  
"The first time that hits something harder that cheese it'll break in two," Aragorn said gloomily. Legolas sighed. It was as he feared. He drew out the other dagger. It was in as bad condition as the other one. Not from misuse or neglect, but from frequent use over too long a time.  
  
"Well, it seems even elves must eat their words." Aragorn looked at him curiously. Legolas sighed again. "I have neither the ore nor the furnace necessary to make a new pair myself. I must go into the nearest human town." Aragorn sighed as well.  
  
"Which means I shall have to go with you. And we will be even more defenseless than before. Can anything else go wrong?"  
  
"Well, a warg herd could decide to make their home in the cave. I'd say its big enough for about two families. Or-"  
  
"I am not sure I wish to know," Aragorn said, smiling nervously. Legolas laughed. He smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"I want you to know, what I said the other day was rash and I did not mean half of it. I was acting in anger. You're not such a bastard, after all," he said, with a weak smile. "I forgive you for what you said and did." Aragorn's eyebrows raised, and the edges of his mouth quirked upwards.  
  
"I forgive you for smashing my jaw," he said softly. Legolas would have shed a tear, but he didn't feel his pride was up to taking another blow at the moment. //And crying in front of Aragorn requires a level of shamelessness I do not believe I possess. Nor do I have the self-image to not care.//  
  
Instead, he snorted and ruffled the Man's hair. "Arrogance is a vice, let me remind you," he said seriously. Aragorn grinned.  
  
"And yet the wise always say to be true to one's true nature."  
  
"They also say that egotistical personalities are not natural, they are learned." Aragorn furrowed his brow.  
  
"And you're saying huge ego is... bad," he said. Legolas rapped his knuckles with the hilt of his dagger. Aragorn winced.  
  
"Must you?" he asked plaintively. Legolas smiled sweetly.  
  
"The nuns swear by it." Aragorn glared at him.  
  
"You elves are too mysterious to insult enough. Yet you manage to find out about the most miniscule aspects of Human life it almost frightens me." Legolas primly sheathed his daggers and hung them on the wall. He turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"For someone who was raised with the elves... Well, suffice to say that I applaud the Rivendell elves' closemouthed behavior." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"A cryptic answer. No one could mistake you for anything other than an elf." Legolas smiled.  
  
"That's comforting. Now, have any ideas on how we can go unnoticed in your charming mortal's settlement?" Aragorn grinned at him.  
  
"You could always go as my woman-"  
  
Alas, Aragorn was interrupted in his suggestion by the pouring of the water jug down his front by Legolas, who was giving him a dry look.  
  
"Don't push it," Legolas said as he walked out of the cave to refill said jug.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas waited patiently for Aragorn to catch up, leaning against a birch and reflecting on what had happened the past few days. //I'm beginning to suspect he has feelings for me. He's certainly hinted at it enough, though I cannot imagine what he sees in me. I am a horror to look upon.//  
  
//But then again, he seems not to care. Maybe the light I have shining from within is enough for Aragorn after all.// Legolas smiled, and laughed weakly. //Although I think he's the only reason I even have a light. I know for a fact I was suicidal before he came along.//  
  
"I- don't- see- what's- so- funny!" Aragorn panted out as he dragged himself over to where Legolas stood. Legolas smiled a larger smile.  
  
"Well, it's simply that I was on the verge of putting myself out of my misery when you happened to get caught in my trap, but now it looks like I'm going to die anyway. You're making enough noise that me may stand a chance of scaring the Wargs away, but it'll probably only bring them closer." He began to skip along, pausing a few meters on to let Aragorn catch up.  
  
"And- yet- you- still- manage- to- be- cheerful," Aragorn commented, and he abruptly sat down at Legolas's feet. Legolas smiled charmingly.  
  
"That's because elves are too proud to admit to weaknesses and suicidal thoughts around Humans."  
  
"You just did," Aragorn remarked, drinking out of his water canteen and leaning against Legolas's shins.  
  
"You don't count, Kings never do. Mostly because they keep getting suicidal thoughts themselves. Now, are we both clear on how you behave in town?"  
  
"No lifting my hood, no speaking to strangers except the odd grunt or a nod of my head, no getting into fights and absolutely no starting them," Aragorn recited, a bored look on his face. "Is that really all necessary?"  
  
"Yes, if you plan on coming back with me, which, may I remind you, you have insisted on doing, for what reasons I cannot fathom. Are you really certain you don't wish to be flagged down and rescued?" Aragorn merely smiled up at him.  
  
"I've given up on the path of leadership long ago. I choose exile." He stopped smiling. "Ghost, I am dead serious. I am not leaving you, and if I have my way I never shall. You need someone around you, or you're going to end up killing yourself." Legolas stared at Aragorn numbly, his face as cold as ice.  
  
"Why?" he asked simply, dropping down to sit next to the Man. //Maybe- oh, if only-// Aragorn looked at him, a tired expression on his face.  
  
"Because, about a week ago, I fell into a trap, twisted my ankle, and fell in love with my rescuer. You." Legolas gaped at him, openmouthed.  
  
"Y-you- ... you love me," he repeated, disbelief and a profound hope rising in his eyes. //What? He said he loves me... OH MY GOD! HE'S SERIOUS! Oh my god oh my god oh my god- I think I might faint-//  
  
//He's not leaving me after all! I have a chance with him! He's not going to run off and rule Gondor! He's serious! Help... I wish I remembered what to do...// Legolas smiled weakly, and clutched the tree for support. "All I can think of to say is 'what?' " he said truthfully. "And something along the lines of 'hooray'." Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
"Ghost, you're quite lovable sometimes," he said softly, wrapping an arm around him. Legolas smiled again as the world grew dim around him.  
  
"My name's Legolas," he remembered correcting, before the world turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn held his arms out and caught Legolas as he slumped forward. //I think he's fainted.// Aragorn tapped him on the forehead. "Gh- I mean, Legolas? If you don't quit it I'll cut all your hair..."  
  
Aragorn waited. Legolas went on breathing rhythmically. "Yep. He's definitely fainted," he muttered under his breath. Just then, Legolas stirred and let out a groan.  
  
"Owch," he whispered, smiling up at Aragorn. "Never make me faint again. It's vastly unpleasant." Aragorn smiled back.  
  
"Feeling a bit ill? Your face- well, what I can see of it- is the most alarming ashen white I have ever laid eyes upon." Legolas shook his head.  
  
" 'M fine," he mumbled. "You?"  
  
"Nothing happened while you were out."  
  
"Good. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, feebly trying to push himself up. Aragorn helped, laying a hand in the small of his back and lifting him upwards. //He's so cute sometimes!!! I'm very lucky to have found someone like him.// Legolas waved a hand experimentally, then noted the red tint to the sky and sighed.  
  
"I need rest, you need rest, it's around twilight, and I think I'll be useless for helping you set up the camp." Aragorn stared at him, shaking his head. //And he's also an elf. Of which I am constantly reminded.//  
  
"Well, there's the abandoned bear hollow underneath those rosebushes... Think we can make it over there?" Legolas nodded, a determined look on his face, and he grabbed the tree, pulling himself up. Once he had gotten ahold of an eye-level branch, he offered a hand to Aragorn. Aragorn smiled at him gratefully, and took his hand with a grunt as he levered himself off the forest floor.  
  
When they were standing next to each other, Legolas wrapped an arm underneath Aragorn's and they began to limp over to the cluster of rosebushes together. When they had reached it, Legolas turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Uh... do you remember how I told you that I cut open the stomach of the Watcher with my sword?" he asked hesitantly. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because that was a lie. I actually used magic. And I was going to force-grow a few more edible plants for us to eat and sleep upon. If that doesn't make you freaked out, that is," he added hurriedly. Aragorn stared at him.  
  
"Not really. I'm actually quite impressed you managed to keep it from me all this time." Legolas smiled at him sweetly, and Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. //Gods, he's adorable.//  
  
"Right then. Back off until you can't see what I'm doing and I'll get to the magic." //And he also has several infuriating points to his personality.//  
  
"Can't I at least watch you do it?" Aragorn asked plaintively. Legolas shook his head severely.  
  
"Elf secrets were not meant to be told. Now shoo!" he commanded, the severity in his voice somewhat lessened by the fact he was sitting on the bracken-choked forest floor, leaning against a sapling to keep his torso above ground level. Aragorn looked down at him despairingly.  
  
"First the Imladris elves and now the Mirkwood elves are becoming mystical hermits. Dratted elven secrecy, you're no fun at all," Aragorn muttered, turning around and covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. He could hear Legolas laughing.  
  
"And drat elven hearing, as well!" he grumbled a bit louder. Legolas bit back his laughter, and all was silent. Aragorn waited patiently for what seemed to him like ages, keeping his peace until Legolas sighed and called his name. Turning around, he had to catch Legolas as he fell forward towards him. But the sight that met his eyes was more than worth the wait.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Hehehehe... ke ke ke aha ha ha... I decided to be annoying and leave a pestering little cliffhanger. Ahem: When ye review, me hearties:  
1. Tell me if I am actually a decent author  
2. Comment all you want on my randomness  
3. Moan to me about your problems with the story  
It's okay, I think I've gotten past the fear of rejection. :) Well, so long and don't forget to review, as reviews make my day and inspire me to write. Lol, p.s.: Anyone want to be an utterly evil human wench OC? In a chapter or so ye'll be put up. :) Byez! Shade and sweet water to ye! 


	8. A Thousand Roses

IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, AS I HAVE LOST ALL INTEREST IN WRITING THE STORY. I HAVE NO REAL WISH TO CONTINUE ANY LONGER, BECAUSE WRITING THIS STORY HAS BECOME POINTLESS FOR ME, AND I FRANKLY BELIEVE IT IS A WASTE OF MY TIME. I WILL NOT BE FINISHING IT, AND I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO E-MAILS OR REVIEWS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE. I WILL NOT KEEP WRITING. FURTHERMORE, I WILL BE TAKING DOWN THE FIC AND LEAVING THIS MESSAGE IN ITS PLACE IN APPROXIMATELY- ha! gotcha! Jk, jk, I'm only messing with your heads.  
I'm really very sorry... I was gone for about a week or so this time. I had camp to go to, which was fun because it was Girl Scout camp and we sing macabre songs about people choking on bubble gum, being eaten by sharks, and dead buffaloes, and that's just before breakfast!  
Disclaimer: In the happy place inside my head I own the Lord of the Rings. Not anywhere else, though.  
Tolkienized *Shakespeare In Love* Quote: 'I would banish the nightingales from his garden before I would allow them to interrupt the sweet song of Legolas's voice'. 'Oh, so he sings, too?'  
P.S.: I mean it about the 'evil' in the 'evil human wench' part. She is gonna try to tear the poor babies apart, in a sniffle sniffle grab a tissue kind of way. So if ya feel no harm in being EVIL evil, go right ahead and volunteer. ;)  
  
In response to Reviews:  
  
moonlightgoddess: Yay, two reviews! And yeah, it was wasabi. Try tossing a pillow before you fall when you start getting dizzy with confusion, I don't want you to hurt yourself!  
  
Killing Perfection: :) Have a happy birthday. 13 is an awesome age!  
  
Rach: (bows low) Your wish is my command!  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: Oh yes, flattery works very very well on me! I was away for quite a while, so I hope you stayed alive for the time in which I did not update. Enjoy the chapter! And if you are dead, well, I'm sure Heavan has the best available Internet access. You just might have a little trouble sending reviews!  
  
val: Aloha once again! Am proud because I have earned the title of *Relatively Seamless Emotional Transition*!!!!! h'mmmmmm... I think I'll have it engraved on a plaque and carry it around with me...  
  
Gilraen3: Coolies! And ya, that's happened to me, too. My elf name is Larien, and I once read a fic where this character was called Larien. Kinda cool.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: More!  
  
Anthem: Yes, randomness is rather healthy. So is slash. Slash is very good for you. :)  
  
Shaan Lien: Yes... that is a small problem... the 13 year old behaviour... Well! And, yea. Nuns. (shifty eyes) I spent 5 years in a Catholic school. Go figure. :)  
  
Shadow Darkholme: Yes! They were a bit stubborn, but I managed to force them to cooperate in the end.  
  
Legolas19: Well, this isn't ASAP, but still!  
  
gwil: :) Wahahaaaa.... evil!  
  
Alexis: ... you spelt randomness right, actually. Glad to see I'm so loved!!!  
  
Jashi: And is a rose a rose without its thorny trials? Can magnificence be attained without peril and grief? True, very true; your saying is wise. :) Yay, I got a review!  
  
And to my dear best friend Nienna5: You are an idiot. A lovable idiot, but an idiot just the same. I luv ya, thankx for reviewing, babe. Keep at your writing! And I still laugh over the fact you thought 'Estel' was a girl.  
  
I have discovered that I really like replying to reviews.  
  
Righty ho, then! Onwards and . . . elfwards!!!! Yay, elves!  
  
Chapter Eight: A Thousand Roses  
  
"Paradise on earth". Three mere words they may be, but they carry more meaning in them than is found in a thousand others. Joy and peace become living things within their depths, and love is sometimes surpassed in feeling by them. Or is paradise on earth the definition of love? And can love become a paradise?  
  
The sight that lay before Aragorn may not have been paradise on earth, but if it was not, then there is not much that can possibly deserve the title. Red and white roses had burst from the thorns, and wide leaves had grown. The flowery fragrance drifted through the air like perfume, gently wafting across the faces of the two who stood before them. The rose bushes had woven together with the tree limbs above, creating an elegant lacework that resembled a net. The light of the setting sun shone gold and crimson through the gaps, illuminating it with heartwrenching glory. And mossy turf had sprung from the ground in spendour, flecked with the tiniest of white blossoms.  
  
Legolas sighed with a fatigued look. "I couldn't manage to stop the moss from growing over the spot where the fire pit was supposed to go. Sorry." Aragorn started out of his mental fog. He glared at Legolas accusingly.  
  
"And how much energy did you use for this?" Legolas smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Not a lot, trust me. I just did a bit of ...convincing, is all. And moss is not known for bending to persuasion. I just channeled a bit of magic that wasn't mine." Aragorn smiled lightly.  
  
"Earth energy?" he asked after a moment. Legolas nodded, and took himself gently out of Aragorn's arms.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said plaintively. "Toss me the food pack, will you?" Aragorn rummaged around and drew it out triumphantly. He handed it over to Legolas tenderly. Legolas smiled again, and spoke softly.  
  
"Where would I be without you? I can't remember how I survived before, on my own." Aragorn brushed his hair out of his face with the same gentleness.  
  
"Hush. You're tired."  
  
"I think I'd really be dead. Maybe I was already dying. I think you saved my life. I wonder why you love me... I'm not worth it..." Legolas continued, oblivious, as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you anyways," he mumbled. "I love you anyways."  
  
Aragorn breathed deeply the scent of roses all around them, and held the breath for a long time before he released it. //Poor darling. I wonder how many times he cried, with no one there to comfort him?//  
  
//It's a miracle he's alive.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas drifted in a rose-scented mist, surrounded by a pale pink fog that wrapped around his bleeding spirit and healed it slowly. His powers replenished themselves, as well, and soon he was able to enter the realm of dreams.  
  
He entered a moonlit field of silver trees and sterling blades of grass beneath his feet. As an elf, he was self-aware during sleep and he could bend fantasies to suit him more often than not. But lately his dreams had been getting out of control, and he had tried to stop dreaming altogether. Now, however, he had nothing to dread, and so he had let his protections down with nothing to fear. Or so he believed.  
  
//Hello, Monster,// said an acid voice. //Come to infect the world of light?//  
  
Unable to move, paralyzed by the mocking voice, Legolas could only stare helplessly at the shadowy form in front of him. One moment it was the accusing face of his brother, next the sickened face of his father, and another moment it was his childhood friend, wearing a mask of hate.  
  
//You despicable worm// the shade whispered and shouted at once, in a tone so scathing it made Legolas shudder. //Who do you think you are? Aragorn doesn't deserve to be burdened with a crippled soul like you.//  
  
Legolas's eyes darkened. //Love is no burden, although it may be a blissful suffering.//  
  
The shade laughed hard. //Fool! Incredible fool! Your person is so fraught with flaw and vice it would take a miracle for any creature to love you!// Legolas quieted.  
  
//They do say love blinds the eye to such things// he protested weakly.  
  
//Oh, but if his eye were blind to your faults, he would have nothing left to see! No virtue graces your self, nor does any winning trait run in your attitude! You are fit to wed an orc, none other!//  
  
Legolas's masked face fell into shadow. Hot tears streamed from his eyes. //And what would you know of such matters as love?// he asked bitterly. The shade smiled evilly, and its features contorted yet again.  
  
//Because I am you// Legolas saw his own face say to him, its countenance ugly with self-loathing and pain inflicted by its own claws. he screamed.  
  
//You're wrong!//  
  
//Oh?// whispered the shade. //Am I? Look at yourself, hideous one, and say that... if you still can.//  
  
Legolas began to sob, curled up in a ball, vulnerable to the nightmare as an infant is to a wolf. //I- can't... I'm- I'm hideous... You're right! Gods help me, you are right!//  
  
Legolas woke up shaking, in the arms of the one person on Middle- Earth he felt least able to deal with at the moment. "Legolas, wake up, it was only a dream!" Aragorn was saying desperately into his ear. Legolas choked out a few words.  
  
"I-I'm a-w-wake," he stuttered, turning around to face the Man. He realized belatedly that he was still crying, and wiped his eyes hurriedly. But the tears kept coming, and they wouldn't stop. Aragorn looked at him pleadingly, a torment in his eyes.  
  
"Please, love, what are you afraid of?" he begged. "Tell me and I'll do anything in the world to fix it!" Legolas buried his face in Aragorn's tunic, and cried harder. After a while, he calmed down long enough to attempt an explaination.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, understand, it's that- I cannot seem to convince my entire mind that you will always love me, always want to try and help me." He scrubbed at his masked face with the back of his hand, still crying a little. "I can't convince myself I deserve you," he added, eyes downcast. Aragorn smiled at him, and to Legolas's shock, kissed him deeply. After a while, he started to kiss Aragorn back. They laid back upon the mossy carpet, Aragorn holding Legolas's head gently in his hands. For a few moments, he drew back, and saw that Legolas was crying again. But they were not tears of sorrow this time. He grinned, and embraced the Elf's body, hugging him as though he would never let go.  
  
"Is that all? I was afraid you were going to do something drastic. Now, listen to me, Legolas: I love you. I will never leave you. And nothing will be able to make me stop loving you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose on two figures, their bodies entwined, their garments off to one side. Somewhere in the distance, a lark began to sing, and the sweet scent of summer roses wafted over them.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We went to bed without dinner last night."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"...I love you too, Legolas."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: Short chapter, and I'm really sorry about that, but I believe it was tasteful. I will have more soon, I promise, but I start school next week, and, well; suffice to say I promise to update at least once a month. :) Ach, love me anyways? :)  
Byez for now! Be nice and review, pretty please! Oh! And does anyone know who Kurai-chan is?! I lost her e-mail address by accident, and she asked me to notify her when I updated around... three chapters ago! Heeeeeeeeelp! 


	9. Wildflower

A/n: I am sorry, but I won't be updating again for about a month. I promise I'll update at least once a month!!! School, you know, so... you see... yea. I have to get perfect marks this year, because I want to get into a good high school. Meaning I have a very strict schedule. :( I suppose this could count as a creative writing excercise, but teachers don't really accept fanfiction, much less SLASH!!! :( Stupid predjudiced anti-gay society. Slash rocks! (begins to go off on a rant, then realizes that the readers are patiently waiting for her to get going with the story) Oh... ehehehehe... um...  
Well! The Two Towers came out on DVD a few days ago over here, so I got it and watched it a million times. I cannot WAIT for the Return of the King!!! Oh, that reminds me... guess what! I found this site of Elvis fanatics who are trying to stop the Return of the King because the title is insensitive to devoted Elvis fans. ? Idiots. They seem to think they're in the right, here. We all know better, though, don't we?  
  
In response to reviews: Sorry, not responding to individual reviews this time, but... :) Love you ALL!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own the Lord of the Rings? You need help...  
  
Chapter Nine: Wildflower  
  
The small human town of Belhemos got up at the first light of dawn. Innkeepers rose well before the crow of the rooster, for they had tighter schedules. It was a prosperous town in the summer season, if not a town of virtue. The traders were here for the fair, and farmers came from the outskirts to do business in droves. It was not yet a city, but it was close to it.  
  
Aragorn looked at it with interest, and a faint sense of revulsion. "I forgot how towns smell. And Belhemos doesn't really look nice against the sparsely forested countryside. I've never really lived in a human settlement." Legolas looked at him with a smile.  
  
They were both hooded and cloaked, and Aragorn was using a staff. Their packs were strapped over their cloaks, as were their belts, to avoid the chance that their clothing might show. Their clothing was not of the area, and while that might be understandable in a trader, it would cause raised eyebrows in a pair of wanderers with only one small purchase to make.  
  
Low-born, not very intelligent humans were suspicious of outsiders with no discernible greater purpose, and you had to manipulate them delicately. Unfortunately, most small towns were populated with such people. Better to be concealed, all in all.  
  
"I was half afraid you would miss humans. Are you sure you want to stay with me, away from civilization?" Legolas asked softly. Aragorn smiled as well.  
  
"I'm sure. You need someone to care for you, after all." Legolas walked a few paces forward to tread through the ankle-deep, dry grass that was a faded green in color. He paused, and turned back, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"You'll have to get used to people looking down on you, Estel," he said, using the Man's elvish name. "You'll be treated with utter disrespect. And try not to speak too much, your accent is strange to this area. And- please," he said, his voice gone pleading, "please don't wander off without me." //I need you with me,// he added mentally. Aragorn sighed, and ruffled Legolas's hair.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll just follow your lead. And I promise, we'll be glued at the hip for the whole trip. Happy?" Legolas colored for a moment, and nodded.  
  
"Very." He began to hike towards Belhemos, towards the dusty strip of road that separated it from the forest. After a few seconds, Aragorn did the same.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas smiled happily beneath his mask. //The bad dreams have stopped,// he thought cheerfully. //Aragorn wants to make me happy, nothing more. He's seen past my scars, and he believes I'm worth something. I think I can stand anything as long as he's with me.//  
  
His booted feet scuffed on the surface of the gravely road, bringing him back to reality. //Stupid elf, watch where you're going next time,// he berated himself.  
  
//Now, let me see... The town isn't more than two miles away, so we should reach it by noon. Time enough to get an inn for the night, but not long enough to go dagger-hunting. It'll be at least a day before I find a pair of daggers I can use, and that's if they're in price range. Mercenaries use jewelry for money often enough, and I studied the laws of merc code, so we'll be able to pass for two freelancers.//  
  
He absentmindedly touched the wrought silver and amber bracelet he had, a memento of old days. It was an ivy leaf pattern. with the amber gems lining the stems and providing a pretty honey-coloured edging to the leaves. It had been given to him as a gift. He smiled wryly.  
  
//It clashed terribly with my blue eyes. I never wore it, not once. It was just floating around in my travel packs when I got my things together to leave, in banishment.// His mood shifted towards depression, and he sternly stopped the all-too-well-worn train of thought.  
  
//Stop it. You know where that leads, stupid elf, so don't even think about it. Wait until you can face the memories without cringing. Wait until you can stop thinking that Aragorn will leave you.// Legolas paused for a moment, absentmindedly, to let Aragorn catch up. //Don't become a Ghost.//  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
When the two strangers reached the town, the merchants were packing up their stalls for the evening, and it looked dull. Legolas had no doubt, of course, that it would be awash with color and sound well before they woke up, but he was thankful he would have the night to adapt to the hum and clatter of the town.  
  
//I hate places like this. The ground is walled under by stone, the trees are nonexistent, and there's so much dust, muck, smog, and grime all over everything that you need a lantern at night. I am glad Aragorn sees nothing to love in all of this, for I would never be able to stand having to live here.//  
  
He paused, looking for an inn or tavern of some sort, and the rest of his mind kept on talking. //I haven't tried to communicate with Aragorn through thought, yet, but he seems to be half-elven, so I will try to link our minds sometime later. That will be even better than what we have now; to truly merge souls as well as bodies.// He sighed.  
  
//Last time I checked, old human prejudices were still in place against same-gender pairings. No public displays of affection, then, including talk.//  
  
There was a commotion in the town square, several blocks in front of them. Legolas's brow furrowed. Then he remembered. //DAMN!// he cursed, glaring at the moon. //It's noruitinnu laer! The Solstice! Oh, by all the mortal hells...//  
  
Aragorn seemed to have come to the exact same conclusion.  
  
"Isn't it Midsummer Eve?" he asked pointedly. Legolas groaned half- heartedly.  
  
"All the inns will be full," he remarked to the cobblestones beneath him. Aragorn grunted.  
  
"...we could try to weasel a room out of a brothel," he suggested. Legolas sniffed delicately, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"We don't have the money to pay for it. Besides, we could always sleep in the stables. Don't give up that hope." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Shall we try that inn?" Legolas said, pointing to a large building with a signpost that read: *The Islet Inn*, and Aragorn nodded his consent once more. Legolas began to stride over the cobblestones once more, and entered the Inn bracing himself for the worst.  
  
Thankfully, the inn was clean. And it was well-lit, which spoke of profit. Legolas thanked the Valar for small blessings, and waded through the celebrators to the bartender. She was a pretty woman, with gold hair a shade darker than his own combed in front of her ears, and startling purple eyes. She smiled attractively, and leaned over the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry, sirs, but the inn is full, unless you are paying for one of us girls' services. If you merely want a drink, please wait for a moment." She was about to walk away, when Legolas grasped her arm.  
  
"Er... we actually wanted to know if we could get permission to sleep in the stables. Do you know who we can talk to?" He was thankful for his mask, for he was sure he was blushing. The girl seemed startled for a moment, then intrigued. She smiled a real smile then, one that made her face light up.  
  
"I own the Islet. My name is Elisabet. Good to meet you... "  
  
"Legolas," he supplied. Elisabet's eyes widened, as she noticed his ears.  
  
"Y-you're an- an elf!" she blurted out, and then her expression turned into an ecstatic one. She was all smiles as she made them promise to wait at the back door.  
  
Aragorn noted, somewhat bemusedly, the woman's attraction. "She liked you," he told Legolas as they stood outside the back door to the inn. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Just wait until she sees my face," he grumbled. "I guarantee you, she'll start chasing you." He began to reach up and undo the ties that bound his mask to his face. He lifted it off, just as Elisabet came out of the inn. She noted his face. Legolas recieved a sort of bitter satisfaction when she froze and began to shake for a few moments.  
  
Finally she seemed to regain her composure and smiled weakly. She spoke only to Aragorn, and avoided looking at Legolas. "As- as long as you pay in at least three days, you are welcome to stay in the hayloft. It is isolated, used once every day at mid-day. No one will disturb you at night or early morning. Good day, sirs. I-I mean, good night." The door shut with a slam.  
  
Legolas shrugged, and tugged at Aragorn's arm. "Come on, love, we can't stand here all night." But the Man seemed disinclinded to move until he had had a good stare at the closed door.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of her," he growled after a time. Legolas sighed, and smiled.  
  
"I'm used to it," he assured the Man. Aragorn positively glared. Legolas winced, and braced himself.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be! No one has the right to do something like that to you! No one should even think of doing something like that to you! Why, I ought to-"  
  
"Aragorn! Please!" Legolas planted both feet firmly in front of the door, and refused to budge. "Stop!" He had to place his hands out in front of him to stop Aragorn from barreling past. Aragorn froze at his voice, and seemed to regain some of his senses. He laid his head in his hands, and his eyes were stricken as he rose them once more.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered. "I am so sorry-"  
  
"Hush, you battle-hungry fiend. I'm not angry with you, you are merely being overprotective. Now come to your senses and with me to this hayloft. And I did tell you you would have to get used to people looking down on us, if you'll recall." Legolas smiled sweetly, and let Aragorn hug him.  
  
"They still shouldn't. You're too good for that."  
  
"It's nice to know someone cares. Come on now, let's go to bed." Aragorn stifled a laugh.  
  
"Why, Legolas-" he choked out, trying to control his giggle attack. "I had no idea I was that appealing-"  
  
"To sleep, damnit!" Legolas grinned at him, and they walked into the hayloft quietly. Legolas walked forward, when Aragorn shut the trapdoor and all was enveloped in darkness. He stood stock still, and waited for his eyes to adjust.  
  
There was a beam of moonlight streaming down, making the straw beneath their feet look almost blue in color. Shadows also danced through the haphazardly arranged bits of hay. It looked vaguely like a meadow in the moonlight, except it was inside a barn.  
  
//Vaguely pretty, but nowhere near as nice as the woods.// Legolas sighed, and sat down. //I've been having to sleep with my eyes open, to try and make my dreams less severe. Normal elf dreams, after all, are much more intense. Not very dreamlike, actually.// He chuckled weakly. //I'm pretty abnormal. I'm not supposed to cry, either. I guess I'm the lowest form of elf you'll find.// He wrinkled his nose. //I wonder if orcs cry and sleep with their eyes closed?//  
  
//Hush, stupid elf,// he warned himself. //You're not an orc yet.//  
  
//But you look like one,// the voice at the back of his mind said maliciously. He shuddered.  
  
//Stop it,// he mentally whispered. But he could not chase it away. Unknowingly, he was slipping into the dream-world. And in elven dreams there is no escape, only confrontation of your fears and inner struggles...  
  
Legolas slet off a small sigh, and then...  
  
He was gone into phantasm. Outside the barn, a rosebush began to wilt.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
(A/n: Leggy's PoV.)  
  
I am struggling against the cold waters of a river, glacial water driving into me like a knife. My body is battered and weary, and am alone. So alone...  
  
The raging waters of the river of the underworld, Lethe, have me in their grasp, and I am fighting for my life.  
  
Pieces of me are missing, whipped away from my shaking skeleton by the debris pummeling me, carried on by the current that also seeks to draw me under, into its chill embrace... I scream, but I cannot even hear myself above the roar of the waters and the rumbling of the chasm above.  
  
Thunder rends the sky with its grating clash. I'm alone, no one's there, and the wounds have stopped bleeding and gone numb. All but one, the gash through my heart... it bleeds slowly, spilling blood into the water in time to the slow throbbing of my heart.  
  
I cannot even weep, for I know that the tears will join the water that seeks to draw me under. There is no hope... there is only pain... and Death is whispering in my ears.  
  
Lightning streaks through the sky above me. I am startled, and cease fighting for an instant. The water pulls me back, and I howl in agony. I have lost precious ground I must pay in blood, sweat, and pain to regain. There's no hope. There is no one there.  
  
Tears begin to spill out of my eyes, and I sob. I can't hear myself. My most hellish and tortured outbursts have all been drowned out by the Lethe and the starless sky's breaking. I weep freely, now, not caring anymore. There's no one there, after all... there is never anyone there to help.  
  
I have forgotten if there was anything before this. Was there? I do not know. I cannot remember. The water has washed my mind away and left nothing but blind panic. And all I know is that I'm slipping... slipping... all alone...  
  
Alone.  
  
ALONE!!!  
  
Legolas woke, every pore open, eyes white with fear. Terror claimed him, and he buried his head in his arms and sobbed. But he kept the sounds to himself, and the only way you could have told he was weeping was the shaking of his body.  
  
A voice spoke out in the dark. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas's wits formed some semblance of order as he spoke. "I am here, melda." His tone was deadpan, and his eyes were vacant. He looked at the shadowed Man, and tried to remember why he had called him "melda". Who was he?  
  
Then memory came back like a flood. Legolas moaned, and he fell forward into Aragorn's waiting arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn sighed, his heart breaking. He held Legolas as though he were made of glass, afraid that he might break. Legolas had not made a sound, but was clutching him so tightly it was almost painful.  
  
//You've been so twisted, angel. How am I going to fix you?//  
  
//How can I mend what was broken and never healed?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sighed, and reluctantly relaxed his grip. He sat up, sniffling, and Aragorn wiped away the tears forming at the edge of his eyes. It had been so hard to forget how his father and mother had looked at him... and then, seeing the look on Elisabet's face...  
  
//It brought everything back. Everything. The pain, the disgust... I'm suprised I lived. What was I holding onto? I don't know how I survived...//  
  
Aragorn smiled at him, and Legolas realized he had not replaced his mask. He dropped his eyes, and waited to be scorned. But no blow fell, no harsh words were spoken. He looked back up hesitantly. Aragorn was still smiling at him.  
  
"You're beautiful, angel," he whispered, and Legolas stared in disbelief. //...what?//  
  
"No, you are blind," he said, smiling slightly at him. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No, love, you're really beautiful. Now, get some sleep. We have to go bargain-hunting tomorrow."  
  
Legolas nodded, and lay down next to Aragorn. Arms wrapped around him, and this time, when, he attempted to sleep in the true elven fashion, his dreams were forgiving.  
  
Outside the barn, the rosebush began to bud.  
  
*****tbc*****  
  
A/n: Nasty Elisabet. Threw him back a couple paces in his therapy. (frowns at Elisabet, and whacks her with a stick) I just can't write stories that have Aragorn and Legolas jumping at each other at every possible second. Sorry if that's what you like, but... :) Not doin' it.  
I actually hinted at the ending somewhere in this chapter. Not telling where, though... Review and I'll try to post more often. Bye until early October!!! See you, darling reviewers!  
~Nightbird*Songbird 


	10. Roses of Mortality

A/n: Pestering short chapter, so very sorry. Would write more, but, *yawns* it is high time for me to sleep.  
NOW I will respond to reviews!!!!!!! I didn't have much room last chappie, and I was feeling depressed, so I didn't do it then. ^_^ I would never forget about you, darlings!!!!!  
  
In response to chapter eight reviews:  
  
TheLady *Elentari: Lovable idiot.  
  
Legolas19: :) Love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huggles to you, darling reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aiyh-Sa: wahahahahaaa... I am evil! But I'm updating... waitaminute... am I evil or good for updating? Let's leave that question to the philosophers.  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: Darling!!!!!!!!! I am redeemed, yays and fluffy bunnies doth rain upon the face of the earth!!!!  
  
nyctophobia: Ooh, yays, another happy reviewer. And do not worry about substantial lack of rose dreams, I will do more towards the end.  
  
Ithildin: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout the dialogue, it keeps getting very silly when I write between Leggy and Aragorn. I don't do it, I swear!!!! It's Hereniath, my fluffy bunny muse!!!!!!!!  
  
Crys Ritter: That particular image makes me feel all warm and fuzy inside... here! More!  
  
val: Hiya sweetie, thanx SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing like, every chappie. :( Sorry!!!!!!! I have been REALLY BAD AT WRITING for the past while. And I was inconsiderate by not responding last chapter... (begins to wail)  
  
Gilraen3: Yay! Okay, here!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: More, here!  
  
Reviews for chapter nine:  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: More! Here!  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: (smiley) I broke that little promise and am updating early. Luv ya, chix!  
  
Gilraen3: :) :) :) :) :) Yay, flattery!!!!!!!! (lets her head inflate a bit) I will write more because of your support!!!!!!  
  
Aiyh-Sa: (grins) Here ya go, gift-wrapped and packaged. And... Elisabet isn't in this chappie, her sister is!  
  
MaidenOfImladris: I love youuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! And a bit of Ghostie- ness in this chapter. :)  
  
Legolas19: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! More flattery, it's going to my head!  
  
Oh, and I'm sooooooooo sorry if I left any of you wonderful angels out. Ready? Go!  
  
Chapter 10: The Roses of Mortality  
  
Legolas woke early. The sunlight was shining though the small window, and the scent of hay pervaded his nostrils. He sneezed, and wiped his nose thoughtfully. //I really do hate living in human settlements. They're too closed up.//  
  
"Morning, Aragorn," he said sweetly, his voice a bit scratchy from the dust in the loft. Aragorn mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over in his sleep. Legolas sighed, and gave him a small peck on the nose before standing up.  
  
//Owch. My back aches... That is the absolute last time I sleep on a hayloft floor. I don't care if the owner complains; I will dismantle a bale if need be.// Legolas reached up to brush his hair out of his face, and froze.  
  
A scream was heard from the passerby in the street. It was so high- pitched and furious that many of them winced an blocked their ears.  
  
Legolas grabbed a brush and furiously began to comb out the bits of hay that had invaded his hair. He glared at it, and didn't particularly care when Aragorn rushed over to see what was wrong.  
  
//I HATE human settlements.//  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn was awoken by his beloved's shriek. He sat bolt upright and ran over to him, concerned that something terrible had happened. In a sense, something had; it would take at least an hour to brush out Legolas's hair.  
  
While he waited, Aragorn grew filled with boredom. Finally he could not stand it any longer. "Legolas?" he asked, annoyance tinging his deep voice. Legolas looked over, his own annoyance just as evident in his stormy grey eyes, clenched jaw, and his eyebrows, which were furrowed to the point where they were at 45 degree angles. Aragorn noted uneasily the change in his demeanor, and decided he could wait as long as it took. "Never mind."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Sorry, I've been a bit grumpy this morning, haven't I?" Aragorn nodded. Legolas sighed again, and opted to simply knot his hair atop his head. That done, he got up and stretched. "I guess my hair can wait," he said reluctantly. "Though it will be a mocking crown, to have straw throughout it. Now, you should probably call me Ghost again, so people won't immediately realize I am an elf. After all, no elf should go hooded and masked, and that will provoke questions I do not want to answer. Legolas is a very elven name. And... I guess I can call you Strider. Is that all right with you?" Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"I don't have any problems with it," he said complacently. Inside, though, he worried what effect being called a ghost would have on Legolas's fragile mentality. It seemed cruel to him, but Legolas's reasoning made sense.  
  
//Strider, eh? My love certainly has an excellent memory. I think we talked for hours after... I can't find the words for what that was. I don't know what it could be called. Sex is far too mundane, too simple, too crude for something like that.//  
  
Aragorn stretched, and warily scanned the barn floor before dropping down from the hayloft. He raised a hand, and Legolas froze. "What is it?" he whispered, eyes widened. Aragorn grinned.  
  
"I know your elven grace permits you to jump for quite a length and land perfectly, but would you mind landing in my arms? Please?" Legolas mock-glared.  
  
"You Humans have the strangest fantasies," he muttered loud enough for Aragorn to hear. He looked down. Then Legolas sighed, closed his eyes, and let himself fall backwards.  
  
It was a pleasant sensation, falling. At least for a while. His stomach, bored out of its mind of years of perfect balance and no awful sights to make it churn, and getting sick of heaving over emotional nonsense, instantly perked up and began to make the sensation of falling very unpleasant. It reminded Legolas quite jovially, with a vicious twist and leap, that elves were not meant to fall.  
  
Legolas landed in Aragorn's arms panting, brow sweaty with the antics of his innards. He glared at his middle. //First life, now my you, you traitorous organ.//  
  
His stomach smirked, and gave a wiggle before settling back down again.  
  
Aragorn sighed happily. "You looked like an angel when you fell, a falling angel. Care to do it again?" Legolas gave him a real glare.  
  
"I think I'll have to have stern words with my gut before I ever consider doing such a thing again. And no, I don't feel like falling. It's awful. Did you just call me an angel?" he asked quizzically. "Isn't that a winged spirit in several of your mortal blasphemous religions?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Yes, I called you an angel, yes, that is what it is, and... blasphemous?" Legolas sniffed delicately.  
  
"Everyone knows," he said, making sure from his inflection that Aragorn knew he was talking about *intelligent* creatures, "that Ea is the only Lord of Creation, the Valar and the Maiar are the only Lords and Ladies of Arda, and that the Maiar are roughly considerable as angels. Or however you choose to call them. Valar, I'd forgotten you humans were such idiots in that manner..." Aragorn laughed again, and then set out to the door.  
  
"Come on," he said over his shoulder with a small smile, "let us go mingle with said idiots."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas held the blades in his hands, testing their weight. They were excellently crafted, and the trader had explained precisely what the alloy was made of. Suprisingly enough for human weapons, it had no gaudy decoration. It was merely hilted with deeply engraved iron, bearing the elvish for: We are Twins/And Twinned we shall be/With the strong who make/Their own destiny. Legolas shrugged. The first two lines were on one blade, the other two were on the other. Their only other difference was that the stones in their pommels were different colours. One was a light, merry green, and the other was a green as deep, and somber, as the dark forest or the near-black of the angry sea.  
  
Which was why they had been in the "bargains" section. They did not match, though they were a pair, and anyone would have trouble selling them. They were good blades, however, and Legolas for one did not particularly care what colour the stones were. They were usable, and that was what mattered.  
  
//Silly humans, always bothering about what will look good. No, stupid elf, stop that; get your mind back on track. You've gotten your swords from that trader (and it took long enough!), now go find Ara- Strider. I have to start thinking his name like that, or I'll slip and call him Aragorn by mistake.//  
  
The dust of the market square got up his nostrils, making his throat feel dry and scratchy. He had tied a cloth over his mouth to keep it out, but it still crept into the edges of his cloak and clothing, and making the sensation of being under the heat of the sun no less unbearable.  
  
His hood was down, and he had managed to work out the straw from his hair earlier while Aragorn had scouted out swordsellers.  
  
A slight wind grew into a pleasant breeze, and Legolas let his hair down, the sweat on his scalp drying slightly. He smiled sweetly. //I give my respect and thanks, Manwe.//  
  
A hand brushed his shoulder. "What is your name?" said a soft voice. Legolas turned. A shorter woman was standing there, her eyes a startling shade of yellow and her hair long, gently rolling and a shimmering black. Legolas stared.  
  
"Do all women in this town have such eyes?" he asked curiously, his throat yet dusty. The woman sighed, her yellow girdle, sweeping skirt, and bustier seemingly unaffected by the dust in the air. She was wearing a lovely white blouse with ruffled sleeves, and only it showed the grime. She glared at him.  
  
"I suppose you speak of Elisabet." Legolas laughed, caught off guard. He smiled.  
  
"I did not take a liking to her, if that is what you are upset over. My name is Legolas." //Well, Elisabet knows, and I think she will not tell anyone. It does not seem to be in her nature.//  
  
She grinned. "I am Lirabeth. She and I are sisters, but we are altered in our looks by... spell and sorcery, milord." Her face fell. "Our father was beautiful, milord. Too beautiful to be human. We are..." she paused, before she spat the word out with venom. "Demonspawn." Legolas stared.  
  
"Let me touch your hands," he said cooly. Lirabeth let her hands raise limply, and Legolas touched them with a bit of hesitation. He frowned and dropped them, wearied disgust in his eyes.  
  
"You humans are too suspicious, too spiteful, gossipers and too quick to judge. Your father was no evil being. Yellow eyes do not make the cat an owl, and clawed hands do not make the owl a cat. Beauty does not make vice, nor vice beauty." Lirabeth smiled, and a light was in her eyes.  
  
"You are elven. Are you beautiful?" Legolas dropped his gaze.  
  
"No. I am the opposite. I am scarred with ugliness. Elisabet... cringed. She would not look me in the eye." Lirabeth sighed, and gently brushed her Legolas's hair back.  
  
"My sister is not a kind soul," she said with bitterness hardening her voice. "And she chooses ...the most degrading means... to keep us sustained. I am a writer. She is a giver of pleasure. We were sisters once in spirit. Not so anymore."  
  
"Hello, Ghost. And who is this young lady?" Legolas felt a protective hand latch onto his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"She knows my name, Aragorn. She's Elisabet's sister."  
  
"Though not guilty by association, I hope," Lirabeth said wryly. She stuck a hand out. "My name is Lirabeth. Good to meet you, Aragorn. You'll be going soon?" She sounded so disappointed that Legolas began to curse his lack of resistance.  
  
He smiled. "We'll be going tomorrow. But we'd like nothing more than to spend our time with you." Lirabeth smiled again, brighter than ever.  
  
"Thank you!! Shall we go to the inn? My sister only has the night shift." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*****tbc*****  
  
A/n: Ooooooooh, nice Lirabeth. Wonder if she's hiding a past? H'mmm... Well, anyway, if you are going to read my stuff, please read and review for I don't wanna be a Mary-Sue!. It's weak and helpless. And I have only posted two chapters. But I need esteem!!!!!! (it's about Sauron arguing with a narrator who's made him a Sue)  
I love you all, if you review. And if you don't... I'll send out my score of rabid elf clones. :) Love you anyway, though, because at least I'm being read. :) :) :) :)!!!!!!!!!  
~Nightbird*Songbird 


	11. Thorn'd Roses

A/n: No, Lirabeth doesn't like Legolas in THAT way. Read on, my fair readers, and review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, also check out my anti-Sue fic! I'm feeling depressed because my friends don't e-mail me anymore and reviews are the only things I get in my inbox. Sniffles... I need a self-esteem boost... flatter me please? :(  
Sobs! I went to camp, and, suprise suprise suprise!!!!!! My friend from like, two years ago was there! We keep bumping into each other! Yayful sobs!  
But still sobs. I think I'll get going now...  
  
In response to reviews:  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Hiya! More, here. :)  
  
Star Future: Hey hey, that's a heck of a lot of OHMIGOSHs. :) This is a cliffie chapter...  
  
Cerasi2: ^_^; Ahahaheeheheheh... Er... well, drat. Romance was indeed rushed. (Though I did try to spend the first bunch of chapters building tension... guess I didn't work that too smoothly.) And, by way of repenting for the Americanism ( I live in America, though I got no prob. dissing it... not very patriotic!) I updated early!!!!!  
  
val: Doncha worry, hunni, the ending is gonna be angst-ish. And... This could be the second-to-last-chapter!!!!!! Aieeeeee!!!!!! ... unless, of course, I am persuaded to write the sequel. :)  
  
Princess Flame: Luv ya, darlin'! :) Here is a gift-wrapped update for P.F. and a pair of online grey socks for Kara. Wahahahaaa... evil!  
  
moonlightgoddess: Here ya go, mysterious past all dished up and served nicely. :) Luv ya, hun.  
  
Legolas19: Yo! Here ya go! Is this ASAP 'nuff?  
  
Gilraen3: Oh, of course not you silly!!!! Legolas ain't kinky for gals, you dig? He... 'bats for the other team'. Ya. :)  
  
Chapter 11: Two Thorn'd Roses  
  
Lirabeth's PoV  
  
I am very grateful for Legolas and Aragorn for coming with me. They add a reassuring prescence to my back, glaring at the drunk men in the seats of the bar who reach out for me. I wonder who they are?  
  
Belhemos is a small town, not quite a city. Everybody knows everybody, except for once every autumn when the traders come. We're too close to Mirkwood for comfort for them to come more often.  
  
The village priest is my enemy. All of Hagurl's priests are. I am enemies with them because of my demon blood. It taints me, they claim. Legolas doesn't think they are right to say such things. It is the first time anyone has ever believed me.  
  
My blood is why they are enemies.  
  
And because I don't want to get married, or join a convent.  
  
They hate me. And it is because of nothing I can help.  
  
Let me fill you in on my childhood. My father was crucified a few months after we were born, accused of witchcraft and of being a demon. My mother was weak, and when Father died, she forgot who me and Elisabet were, and she began to behave like a madwoman. Perhaps she was. But only when the priests came to call. Only when they were there did she get so agitated. Still, they call her a madwoman.  
  
The priests say so. But I am inclined to disagree with the priests.  
  
Anyway, we were looked after by everyone in the village. And everyone in Belhemos thinks we are demons. Parents don't let their children look at me when they walk by me. They cross themselves when they think I do not see them.  
  
It hurts.  
  
I have no one. No one but Elisabet, and she uses me as an outlet for all the pain and anger she experiences in her work. I have scars from when she threw a lamp at me. It was a lit lamp.  
  
The burning hurt.  
  
Even though they looked after us, they were always stopping us from making friends with their sons and daughters. They expected us to be ever so grateful for clothing us and housing us and feeding us. And no matter what we did, we were called ungrateful, we were called spoiled, were called rebellious.  
  
We never asked for their help.  
  
They could have simply given us away. I didn't want to become anything everyone wanted me to be, so I was called a disagreeable child. I don't like any of them, they're far too narrow-minded.  
  
And they do not want to accept what I am in reality, much as they do not want to accept that I am no demon.  
  
I prefer the touch of a woman to that of a man.  
  
I am tainted. Unclean.  
  
Alone.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn stared broodingly at Lirabeth. //Something tells me she's got a sad, sad story to tell.// Legolas seemed to like her immensely. Aragorn wasn't jealous, not really, but Lirabeth seemed to be more work that Legolas. She was very strong physically, but mentally... Dear Valar.  
  
//Wait a minute... Legolas and Lirabeth might be good for each other. They say people are stronger when they have something to protect. This girl could be exactly what he needs.//  
  
Intrigued by this new idea, Aragorn began to think about what they could do. Obviously, Lirabeth needed help, so...  
  
Legolas was rather exited to have a genuine human to discuss human religion with. Most, if not all members of royal houses were schooled as diplomats, for they were often required to speak in councils and at public events where leaders of other nations were present. And it would, quite frankly, not be good for a kingdom at all if the diplomats of that kingdom terribly insulted another kingdom's beliefs.  
  
So, naturally, all the bizarre cults and assorted practices of the surrounding lands were taken to memory by Lords, Ladies, and especially Princes.  
  
Legolas had had to learn all about Hagurl before the Watcher.  
  
But, no one really ever went to Belhemos. (Knowlege wasted.) But now, he was in Belhemos, with real humans and real religious practices going on all over the place.  
  
So, now he had finally met an actual human who belonged to the central area that worshipped Hagurl, he got to find out what had happened to the annoying little cult that had spread from Belhemos.  
  
Many words were spoken between Lirabeth and Legolas concerning the fundamental beliefs, and how the hymns and chants had changed over the past few millenia. Legolas was currently reciting a twelve-stanza passage from the old book of worship off of memory, and Lirabeth was comenting on how it had been revised.  
  
Apparently, even the musical chatter of the elves could get pretty damn annoying after the first half-hour.  
  
Aragorn sighed, bored out of his mind by the babble. He knew it was good for Legolas to talk about things he knew of, with people he could relate to, in order to get him accustomed to speaking up when he thought of something (he was pretty quiet in the wilderness, and serious conversation was difficult to bring up.) But...  
  
//Learning that the heathen Belhelmosian religion is regarded as utter truth and the ultimate word of the God- Ach! They only have ONE god! How on earth do they expect Hagurl to manage it all?! Besides, everyone knows that Christos was the true messiah... Silly elves and Belhemosians. They obviously have no idea what they're talking about, the poor misguided souls.//  
  
Meanwhile, at the table...  
  
"Lirabeth, that's simply heathen! Elves have known for AGES that the only Lords are the Valar. You can't possibly think that Hagurl or- or- Christos, for example, are really Gods to be worshipped!"  
  
Lirabeth laughed. "Oh? If you said that in the prayer house, my friend, you would be stoned for blasphemy. Are you sure you want to discuss this with me, though? I am no friend to organized, enforced religion. It was the downfall of my- father... You are sure I do not bear demon blood? None... at all?" She sounded so desperate that Legolas was taken aback.  
  
He had to think for a while to give her an answer. Finally he looked up into her eyes again. "You are pure. Your soul is clean. No matter whom you worship, your soul will go to a haven among the skies. You are not evil. You are beautiful, and you are light." Lirabeth smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I-I thought that Hagurl's was the only Way. I didn't know that others approved of... of... well, er, Legolas? May I ask you a question?" Legolas nodded, a bit suprised.  
  
"Do you love Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas praised his mask, not for the first time, for he was sure he was a violent shade of scarlet. He looked down.  
  
"Um. Well... yes, I guess I do," he said in a voice that was much higher than usual. Lirabeth blushed, as well.  
  
"Do you think... Am I evil if I love women?"  
  
Legolas sputtered in the middle of sipping his mug of ale. He coughed for quite awhile, and when he had gotten that under control, he gazed at Lirabeth with a mixture of bemusement and shock. "Who put that ridiculous notion into your head? It's normal, it's fine, there is nothing wrong with it at all. Let me tell you, if you just went out into the lower, less expensive areas of living, you would probably find someone like you in no more than a week."  
  
Lirabeth was about to answer, when she caught sight of a scene behind Legolas's shoulder, and she froze with her mouth hanging open. Legolas, curious, turned around.  
  
Aragorn and Elisabet were in the booth next door, and Elisabet was kissing him.  
  
Legolas didn't notice when his mug slipped out of his fingers and clattered on the floor.  
  
A/n: Gasp! A ... CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! How on earth am I going to work my way out of this impossible situation? Review me, I'll write more sooner. I swear it shall be done... :) Luv you alls, buh-bye! 


	12. Pink Satin Roses

A/n: whoa. Firstly, this chapter is so short I can't believe I'm posting it, but it neatly wraps up Lirabeth. Secondly, I am SOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!!!!! My review count is over 100!!!!!! As an award, I dedicate this chapter to anthem, who, being a darling, accidentally reviewed twice, but got the 100. When I looked at my stats... Ahh!!!! I cried!!!!!  
Regretfully, this story is drawing to a close. I think it's gotten a bit wretched, myself. Not good at all, not at all. I'm going for a Haldir/Legolas next. NOTICE: THIS IS THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER.  
:) Well!!!!! Onwards!!! Oh, and keeper of dreams? Tell your friend she's forgiven, and, no, I'm not... that which she asked. No offense taken. :)  
  
Chapter 12: A Pink Rose  
  
Lirabeth's PoV:  
  
I can't believe her.  
  
She taught me all my life to hate myself. The villagers' opinions never hurt me too badly, not like she had the power to. It was her, in the beginning.  
  
She told me I was filthy, told me I was disgusting, told me I was wrong. All I ever wanted was for her to call me 'sister'. Only that.  
  
I guess to some people that's not a lot, and to some people it's too much to ask for. Everyone's different. Legolas has been teaching me about that, and I think I understand now.  
  
But Elisabet doesn't care. She doesn't care so hard, she tries so hard not to feel. I can't recognize her anymore.  
  
I look at her, and instead of seeing her own, deep, beautiful self in her eyes-  
  
All I can see is myself reflected back.  
  
Legolas is shaking, and before I can grab his arm and stop him, he stumbles out of the Islet and begins to run. I spare a second to glance angrily at Elisabet, and then I am running after him.  
  
The rosebush that Elisabet and I planted by the barn is blackish- brown and cracked in half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas keeps running, his daggers in his arms, carried loosely. Elves aren't supposed to cry, but this one does.  
  
I grow weary and the pain in my side has become almost unbearable. We have been running for hours past sundown, and I can barely see Legolas's hair shining in front of me. His hair is so pale, it's almost white. But a little bit of gold makes it appear to be spun of precious metal.  
  
I think we are in the forest. The evil forest of Mirkwood. Oh, deliver me...  
  
Legolas stops, and leans against a tree. He, too, is exhausted. I can see him breathing hard. I blink. I have never really touched a tree before, living my whole life in town. I reach out, and tenderly stroke a leaf, waiting for something to happen. It does. Like when I touch flowers, I can hear singing. But with the trees, it is much, much stronger... It was one of the proofs that I was a demonchild, or at least mad. I thought I could hear things. I still think I can.  
  
But I have learned to block the singing out. Why won't it stop? Why does the curse come back to me? Perhaps I am indeed insane... It's what they've said all along, behind my back. Slowly, I manage to block the music out again. It is a bit sad when I do.  
  
But sad is better that raving mad. Much better.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas turns to me.  
  
"You should not have been able to follow me. I am too fast for you."  
  
"I have always been fast, for a clumsy human."  
  
"Your ears. Let me see them."  
  
I blink. //What?//  
  
I let him see them, and he runs slender fingers over the scars that run over the tip of my ears.  
  
Suddenly something makes sense.  
  
//Doesn't the Writ of Hagurl say that elves are demonspawn?//  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I know who my father is. Or, rather, what he was.  
  
At least, now I do.  
  
Legolas has told me to go down into Mirkwood, and tell them my story. And I am not allowed to tell them about him.  
  
I understand. There are some wounds that can never heal, some wrongs that can never be righted. Legolas will never be able to go back into Mirkwood until he has forgotten the pain.  
  
Or until Aragorn finds some way to heal him. The King is soemone I dread meeting, after what Legolas has told me. We talked for simply ages. I think I will visit him sometimes, for I am the only elf he can bear to have near him. I hope Aragorn comes after him. I would have stayed longer, but Legolas wanted me to leave and find love among my own people.  
  
I will miss him.  
  
Maybe someday, I'll miss Elisabet.  
  
*****tbc*****  
  
A/n: Quite sorry, this is an obscenely short chapter. I would post more, but what comes next really deserves a chapter of its own. Wah! Next is the last chapter!!!!!!!! I'll miss ya all, look for my next fic after this!!!!!!!  
In response to reviews:  
  
Silvawen: Hmmm... dunno... What the hell AM I doing? Lol, hope you can stand to wait for the next chapter. And I hope this was enough for now...  
  
Bye!!!!! Oh, and, why am I not responding to everyone? Why am I being a biased snob? Why am I being so damned selective?  
Because... I CAN!!!!!  
^^;;;; responses to reviews will be next chapter, I didn't forget y'all, you wonderful people.  
Bye for real this time!!!!!  
~Nightbird*Songbird 


	13. A Rose's Bloom

A/n: Aw, last chapter! If you really want a sequel, please tell me in a review!!!!  
In response to reviews for chapter 11:  
  
Starlit Hope: Why, thank you very much! And yes, I think it's sweet, too... lol!!! Fluffy bunnies to you for being a sweetie!  
  
Loca: Don't worry, don't worry. As you can see, he... well... read the chapter!!!  
  
shadowstar15: Yeah, I'm so mean. So cruel, so cruel, so cursed cruel... But I just can't stop giving out cliffhangers. It's a habit.  
  
Nightbird*Songbird: Well, yes, I, Me has too many typos and should most definitely fix them soon. (?) (wai did i do this again?)  
  
moonlightgodess: ... not quite sure what you mean, but I'm sure it made sense when you were writing it. :) Last chapter! Drinks all around! (opens sentimental champane bottle)  
  
Anthem: Hi!!!!!!!!! I dedicated chapter 11 to you. :) And don't worry about Aragorn going straight on us... lol!!! :)  
  
Princess Flame: Whoa! Pixi Stix!!!!! (gets very very hyper) Oh, sure, Sia, here, have this chapter, I hereby dedicate it to you!!!!!! tra la la la la.... the room's spinning! yipe! hyper!  
  
Aiyh-Sa: Oh, of course the nice authoress will put them back together!!!! After all, her muses would have chopped her up and fed her to the fishies if she didn't...  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: :) Conclusion you were waiting for, right here and packaged nicely.  
  
Legolas19: Here we are, here we are!!!! Last chapter and doing fine. :) Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Well, actually, Elisabet would be the turd-weed here.  
  
Gilraen3: No, he's not doing it for attention. Here, an update!!!!  
  
:): Yes... PURE evil... I know... Thank you, magical review fairy!!!!!  
  
val: Why, thank you!!!! Here's what's next...  
  
In response to reviews for chapter 12:  
  
Starlit Hope: Sorry, I'm a little weird... To tell you the truth, I had no idea she was an elf either until she thumped me with a rolled-up newspaper and told me I had better give her a good plot twist.  
  
val: Yea, this is the last chapter. Sigh... so depressing... Well, if enough people pester me, I'll do a sequel. Fair.  
  
Silvawen the Elf Crumpet: Aw! I know, isn't it so depressing that this is the last chapter? Though, if I am sufficiently pestered, I shall do a sequel. I can pull it off without ruining it, I swear! :) Oh, and sorry about leaving you hanging... again... Wahahahaha! I am EVIL!!!!  
  
Gilraen3: Thank you for reviewing!!!! :) Mwah, air-kiss to you!  
  
Megami-sama: Yea, I am quite fond of my ikkle chapter five... :) Gutter minds kick butt!!!!! Woohoo!!!  
  
Roselyne: Oh, I know. She's a first-class bitch. Here's the answer to your question. And, aie!!! Stay away from the butcher knives!!! ... lol, jk.  
  
Roselyne: This was your chappie 9 review. I actually named her Elisabet because it's my favorite name to use for girl OCs. And I don't know anyone named Elisabet. :( I WANT to, because it's a kewl name, but, sigh... Unlucky.  
  
madkornfan: :) Here, more for you. Mwah!! Air kiss over the net. Last chapter!!!!!  
  
moonlightgoddess: Thanx. And I don't do VIOLENTLegolas very well, so, ehehee... ya... :) Lyl!!!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Boohoo, last chappie. No more unless I get around to a sequel. :)  
  
Legolas19: Here ya go!!!!!  
  
Aislynn Crowdaughter: So sorry, yes I know this is utterly non- canon. And I only used Christos because it has a certain meaning in Latin if you care to look it up. I'm a Wicce. And, yes, Aragorn was raised in Rivendell. So? I live with Christian parents. Thank you for giving constructive criticism anyway.  
  
Anthem: No prob!!!! Luv ya anyway, hun. Thanks for reviewing all this time. *big smiley face*  
  
And to the charming young lady who sent me an e-mail: Yay!!! You like my work!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwah air-kiss!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
And so, here we are. Serious again. Legolas is home; Aragorn is in the bar. Aragorn's PoV. The answers you've all been waiting here, contained in this tiny little gem, this little okay I'll get on with it now.  
Chapter Thirteen: A Rose's Bloom  
  
Nothing made sense anymore. The ale had gone straight to his head. He had forgotten how bad he was with alcohol.  
  
Whispers. Voices. A head of golden hair.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
No answer. Then, a slow nod.  
  
Everything was spinning. The head of golden hair in front of him was spinning.  
  
"Legolas, the room is spinning."  
  
The voice was a whisper. "I'll make it stop..."  
  
Warm lips against his. It felt strange, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.  
  
He sat there for a while, trying to think, but the spinning wouldn't stop. The room was blurry. The strange Legolas was keeping his body away from him.  
  
Finally something snapped, a dam broke.  
  
The room stopped spinning, and a pair of horribly violet eyes were looking at him.  
  
Laughing.  
  
Aragorn could have killed her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Aragorn didn't pause to ask where Legolas was. He just ran, out of the Islet, out of the town that should have been called a city. The dry streets caused dust to rise and clog his nostrils, and he found it difficult to breathe. Dust, dust everywhere. //Legolas must have hated it here//  
  
His calves began to ache as he stumbled along, and the alcohol made him clumsy. He fell, face-first, onto the filth below him, hitting his nose on a jutting stone.  
  
Aragorn began to cry. He pounded his fist against the ground, in agony that everything was going wrong and that he had done something... //Hideous.//  
  
The tears began to leave tracks down his face in the dust, mingling with the blood from his nose. // Valar help me valar help me someone? is anyone there where is Legolas oh valar what have I done?// Thoughts kept running together. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
//why did i do this? how could this have happened oh god why did i kiss ... elisabet... HER.//  
  
His body began to shake. //HER!!!!// A redness filled his vision, and it was a good thing that the poisonous girl wasn't there at the moment, or she would have suffered a variety of unpleasant tortures, not the least of which involved her neck snapping between Aragorn's hands like a stick.  
  
The rage at least cleared Aragorn's mind, let him focus. He got up again, and forced himself to run. //Legolas will have gone to Mirkwood.//  
  
So he turned his feet to Mirkwood, and ignored the fire in his legs and sides.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas watched Lirabeth disappear into the more thickly-wooded forest. It was obvious, now, to think of it. She smelled like an elf; she spoke like an elf; Valar, she even moved like an elf. Now that her own sweat had damped out the filthy odors of the town, no animal would fight her on the way to Mirkwood. They were at the boundaries of the border patrol- wargs wouldn't venture closer than this.  
  
But now, she was gone. Alone, because now that they were this close to Eryn Lasgalen, she would be safe even if she managed to get lost. And even though Lirabeth was a friend, she didn't love him and he didn't love her. He couldn't ask her to stay. She needed to find someone who loved her.  
  
//And now that I'm alone, I have all the time in the world to think about...//  
  
//That. The numbness wore off after the first hour of running. I cried out everything I had as I ran. Now I'm just plain tired.// He leaned against the trunk of a giant beech, and began to think things over in his head.  
  
//I love him. But I don't think he truly loves me. Or he wouldn't have done that. It used to hurt a lot to think he didn't love me. But it isn't so devastating anymore. He's not my whole world.//  
  
//That relationship was unhealthy. I depended on him entirely for emotional support, for, well, everything! The meeting was a bad one. I had been alone too long to deal with love rationally. And the poor man made things worse by trying to help me.//  
  
//I have someone else now, Lirabeth. I think she'll visit whenever she can. Aragorn and I are like one person; we get lonely with only each other, because we are, to some degree, a single person. I nearly cemented our minds together, and I think that I would have at least established a link anyway.//  
  
He smiled to the darkness. //I still refer to us as being together in my head. Valar, I'm a lovesick fool.//  
  
//Now, Valar willing, my traitor heart will get over him soon.//  
  
He walked past the beech, and in a few minutes had found his way back into his own territory.  
  
//But the pain still won't stop. I don't think it ever will.//  
  
Legolas sighed, fighting to keep the tears away.  
  
It was a losing battle. __________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn had slowed to a walk, about an hour after he had crossed the boundary of the forest. His face was wracked with pain, and he was breathing heavily. His rage had burned off as soon as he had entered Mirkwood's outskirts. Now there was only the sadness, the pain. //Why do things like this have to happen?//  
  
His head bowed with the weight of grief, his body physically exhausted, and his one weapon lying forgotten in some godforsaken midtown barn, Aragorn didn't see the Warg in time to defend himself. All he could do was what he had been doing for far too long for his emaciated body-  
  
Run.  
  
Aragorn may have been exhausted, but it was either flee or die. He went crashing through the underbrush, blinded with terror and sweat that stung his eyes. The scent of the night and of broken vegetation rose with sharp, yet clean odor, hugely discordant with the vile smell of rottenness coming from the warg. The beasts ate only meat, and didn't care whether their meals had been freshly killed or dead for a week.  
  
Aragorn's feet beat into the earth like it was a drum. The rhythm was a frightening one. Sweat began to drip from his body to the ground, a scentable trail for any beast, and he stumbled once or twice over raised roots.  
  
Behind him, the face of the warg was split in a terrifying grin as it half-barked, half-shrieked.  
  
Its eyes were red with battle frenzy.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
//Valar. I cannot do this.//  
  
Legolas tried to get up, tried to think what he had been thinking only moments before. He had been calm and collected before; ready to face things, avoiding thoughts of Aragorn.  
  
Then he had reached home, and for a few instants had seen Aragorn lying on the bed, ankle in a splint, absentmindedly fiddling with his hair. Legolas had cried out, and ran towards him... and then the vision had disappeared.  
  
//I cannot do - what is that light, glinting from metal? It... I believe it is the dagger twins//  
  
The daggers were of excellent make, but not elvish. They were of a sort Legolas had never seen before, now that he looked closely. The hilts were curved strangely, and gave him the best grip he had ever had. Originally Legolas planned to replace the mismatched hilts with the hilts of his old daggers, but now he believed they were the best for the task at hand.  
  
The blades shone as brightly as Elbereth in the light of the moon. They were cold to the touch, yet strangely beautiful. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of them.  
  
//I wonder, how long would it take to die on a blade like this? Probably a very short while...//  
  
His blood was pounding, rushing, twisting and gushing in a torrential flood within his veins, blue and bewitching, lying ever so close to the edge of his skin, almost bursting out... His heartbeat throbbed throughout his entire body. So much blood, so much blood... His eyes were white and glazed sickeningly, and his breathing was harsh and ragged. The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears like the pounding of a drum. Blood, blood, blood...  
  
Legolas laid the first dagger on his wrists as if in a trance, and the edge of the blade dug into his skin, a small trickle of redness welling up beneath. Then he stopped, torn between admiration of the beauty of the blood that was seeping out from under the blade, and what the blade was doing.  
  
They seemed to be whispering something, and he held them closer to his ears in bemused fascination.  
  
{What are you?} he asked mentally, a few minutes later, shaken to the core. They seemed to ripple in the moonlight, and Legolas abstractly remembered that the moon was waning.  
  
The script on the blades began to shimmer, and words in a long, spidery script began to appear on them.  
  
We are the iron, the bone of which the mountains grow upon. You shall not with us perform evil; said one.  
  
{This is not evil. It is a mercy killing.} Legolas's mental voice sounded dull and hollow even to himself.  
  
Yet you are needed. You are needed, Elfling.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn from the trees' whispers before he heard him physically. It came; the warning and the vision through the eyes of the trees like whispers from someone standing just out of sight.  
  
{Man, running, terror in his eyes, coming this way. Evil beast, snarling and spitting as it chases him. Raise alarm? Raise alarm?}  
  
[No, don't. Aragorn, it's Aragorn! Remember? He was here, he walked among you.]  
  
{Remember, we remember. See.}  
  
Legolas saw, in the peculiar green light of millions of eyes from leaves that were in constant movement, every aspect of Aragorn and his hunter at once.  
  
He was already on the way with his daggers when Aragorn began to cry out his name.  
  
Legolas saw through two sets of eyes, and ran lightly to Aragorn as if in a trance, his eyes only half focused. No matter what Aragorn had done, he had come after Legolas and was looking for him. Outside his normal thought, his subconscious mind put two and two together... and came up with five.  
  
//I know a bit about what Elisabet is like, and what I didn't know, Lirabeth told me. It's not only possible but probable that she arranged for me to see her kissing Aragorn deliberately! The snake! Aragorn loves me, after all. He never stopped for a minute// His mind came out of the trance it had been in as he was cutting himself with a jolt, and rationality once again ruled his thoughts.  
  
No matter what Legolas had done, he still wouldn't have made it in time to stop what happened from happening. No matter how much the two loved each other, the power of love wasn't enough to prevent the accident.  
  
Through the eyes of the trees, he watched in slow motion as Aragorn fell into a pit of briars, and watched the warg impale itself through the neck in its mad pursuit of its quarry. Legolas's heart stopped for a second; then, with a small cry, he began to run even faster.  
  
He arrived on the scene mere minutes later, daggers extended, and began to cut away the thorns surrounding the one person he'd ever cared about. The roses beneath the treacherous brambles where Aragorn had fallen were shining red with blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn was moaning and whimpering in pain when Legolas finally pulled him out, his hands clutched to his eyes. There was blood seeping out from between his fingers, clotting and crusting on his hands. Legolas cried, then, and kissed his forehead softly. "You suffered this for me, love. I am so sorry, so, so sorry. I love you. I don't remember if I ever told you. Saes, love, please don't die."  
  
The moonlight made Aragorn's blood and Legolas's wet tears shine with the luster of gems, but nothing could have shone brighter than Legolas's eyes.  
  
Legolas offered a magical prayer to Manwe, and the wind, normally completely out of his range of control, relented and helped him carry Aragorn back home.  
  
After much effort, Legolas managed to pry away Aragorn's hands and begin to clean his cuts. He had landed in the brambles face-first, and his eyes had been scratched away by the long, dangerous thorns.  
  
He would be blinded for life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas woke yet again to Aragorn's fitful mumbling. He staggered over to his charge's bedside, and gently cooled the Man's forehead with a wet cloth. Then he poured another dose of sleeping medicine down Aragorn's throat, hand resting over the coarse outer bandages over Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Sighing, Legolas looked at the daggers on the wall above him. They had done nothing after that night, and he was inclined to believe something benevolent had possessed them to keep him alive. For even when he probed them with his mind, they were exactly what they appeared to be. Simply two iron blades. Either it was that, or a hallucination. He knew he hadn't been exactly rational at the time. The explaination was quite as simple as anything.  
  
Simple.  
  
He had stopped having the nightmares altogether. With Aragorn utterly incapacitated, yet still offering a presence, Legolas had finally adjusted to having Aragorn around without depending on him for emotional support. Inside, he knew with absolute certainty that he was ready. He was ready to have Aragorn in his life again, ready to deal responsibly with emotional problems, ready to think rationally about the things that upset him.  
  
Which, all things considered, was a relief not only to Aragorn but to himself. It was hard for Aragorn when small things set Legolas off; it was harder for Legolas, whose rational mind all but disappeared for frightening intervals when he was set off. It was deeply disturbing to not remember things that happened when you were in a suicidal/homicidal mood. It was enough to drive someone over the edge.  
  
It had nearly done so to him. Legolas shivered. He was incredibly relieved that this was over. //I was almost insane. I am thankful to the Valar that I didn't lose my mind completely.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One morning, Legolas judged that Aragorn was ready to be taken off the sleep medicine, and didn't pour the drink down his throat. He simply kept a silent watch over Aragorn, watching and waiting. Aragorn woke slowly, shaking his head and wincing.  
  
He wondered abstractly why he couldn't see.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked in a fearful voice.  
  
[Who else?]  
  
Aragorn jumped. "I can hear you in my head," he announced, slightly less fearful but fearful nonetheless of what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, love."  
  
"Legolas, I- I'm sorry... for everything..."  
  
A wave of compassion, and understanding, washed over his mind via Legolas's mental speech, and drowned out what Aragorn was about to say. "Don't be. You didn't mean to hurt me, and for that I thank you."  
  
"I can't see..." Tears leaked out of Aragorn's eyes, and he shut them again. But he couldn't find the difference between the two. "I won't ever be able to see you again... How can I be of any use to you at all if I can't see? I don't have a place anywhere, and I'll only be a burden to you-"  
  
Legolas's voice was thick with tears. "Silly. Your place is right here, by me. I don't care if you can't see." There was a silence, and then Legolas spoke again.  
  
[Look. We're connected mentally now, and you can see through my eyes. Can you see?]  
  
Aragorn suddenly had the disturbing perspective of seeing himself from above. He winced, and saw himself wince.  
  
"Oh, Valar... My eyes are disgusting to look at..."  
  
The tears began to fall on Aragorn's face, warm and full of love. Pain. Forgiveness. "Why are you crying?" He could almost hear Legolas's smile.  
  
"I'm strong now, Aragorn. I can stand and you'll be able to lean on me. I've been able to confront my memories without flinching, without running into a place where nothing can be felt. I'm all right now. I'm all right. We're going to be okay." Arms wrapped around Aragorn, and he held Legolas in return, slipping his arms about the Elf's waist, and burying his face in Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Legolas."  
  
Aragorn could almost feel the flood of love drowning out whatever pain he felt, and knew it was from Legolas, and realized that it was all he had ever really needed after all. Legolas's voice was choked with tears.  
  
"I know. And I'll always be your eyes." Soft lips touched his, and this time Aragorn knew exactly whose they were. He kissed back, thinking about how amazingly lucky he was that Legolas was the one he had fallen in love with, and what a godsend it was that he had managed to stay alive long enough to be pieced back together. Then he remembered that Legolas could hear his thoughts, and thought hard about that love and that relief.  
  
Legolas gave a choked sob through their kiss, and they both knew he was crying because he was happy this time. Aragorn couldn't remember when he had last felt this... well, happy. He and Legolas also realized, nearly at the same time, that Legolas wouldn't ever cry with grief as long as Aragorn was there. Aragorn sent a thought along their connection.  
  
//I will always be here for you.//  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
[I'll always be your eyes.]  
  
THE END*  
  
*unless i am persuaded to write a sequel. i swear i can manage it without botching the ending of this one... promise! Oh, and the glitch: it only took Legolas two hours to run home. He was there at 7:00, if you will. It took Aragorn, the hardy man he is, nine hours. He started half an hour after Legolas left. Do the math. Yes, that is an unholy hour in the morning. They took so long to go there because they were taking their time, going ssssllllloooooowwwlllllyyyy. Lots of ooh look at the scenery, and looooooong nights. ^_~ Byex!!!!!!! Miss ya!!!! 


	14. A Rose's Bloom

Guess who? No, really, guess.  
It's me!!!! (laughs hysterically)  
Well, I am only going to do a one-chapter minisequel/epilogue to this, unless people really pester me. Because I have a new fic coming up. Watch for it, it will be coming up soon. It is, suprise! a slash for Legolas and Haldir, v. dark too. I hope you read it if you don't mind that it's not Aragorn this time around.  
Okay, now that that is out of the way!!!! We begin with Lirabeth, after her third year in Mirkwood. Oh, the plot dost thicken...  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Bouquet  
  
I wake up in the morning with the sun on my face. It is a new day once more.  
  
And it is a new world.  
  
The Elves were suspicious of me when they first saw me, because of my ears. But then they saw the white scars and they were horrified. Do you know what? Elisabet died three weeks ago. My best friend, Gwilwileth, is a falconer, and her birds took messages back and forth between us.  
  
Elisabet died violently, I am somewhat sorry to say. One of her clients turned out to be a bad one, and knifed her in bed. No one discovered her body until the next morning, and her body was cold by then. Elisabet was to set and rigid in her spiralling path to save herself, elf or not. She had always been able to tell which ones were the bad ones before. I think she knew about that one, too.  
  
I think she just wanted to die, but I will never know. It is not for me know what the last thoughts of the dead were. I pray Mandos will cleanse her spirit and give her a less unlucky reincarnation. Who knows? Perhaps she will wish to remain in the Halls of Mandos.  
  
I have found my lifemate. I am at peace with Arda and I do not mind the evil of it at all, for the evils of Arda are far surpassed by the good.  
  
My mate, Tuilinn, is at peace also. We are together every single day and we spend our time on the highest branches of trees, letting the beautiful black butterflies land in our hair and letting our spirits soar with each other. I love her. She feels the same for me.  
  
It is a frightening thing to be in love. I have never been in love before, and I do not know if there is a deeper version of this utter happiness, but if wanting to die for her, when I die, is love... I have found it.  
  
But there is the matter of my friend Legolas to ponder over. Tuilinn and I are going to go to see him and his melda on the eve. We will set out in a while. I hope he remembers who I am, after this time. I hope that the favor we ask will not be too much for them.  
  
I hope that the time has not distanced us.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas came out of his home regally, his daggers that had caused such trouble strapped to his back. Aragorn was directly next to him, and a mask covered his eyes. They were masked together.  
  
Legolas was overjoyed to see me again, and Tuilinn was enchanted with the pair of them. The whole story of our friendship was told, with each of us adding bits and pieces at odd intervals. Evening fell, and we sat together about the hearth. Aragorn was smoking on his pipe, and Legolas stirring the embers with apparent concentration.  
  
Tension built. Finally I could not bear it any longer. I cleared my throat, and Legolas looked up. Aragorn, of course, did not need to.  
  
"Legolas... Tuilinn and I have come to ask a favor from the two of you. You see, we... obviously... are unable to have children ourselves. Tuilinn thinks she can trust you with me..." Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
Legolas smiled, and a light was in his eyes. "'Beth, we wanted to ask you if you wanted the same thing."  
  
Aragorn smiled at us, and the laughter was still in his voice when he spoke. "We were suspicious that you needed a favor of that kind ever since you came." The four of us grinned, and then laughed a while more to release the pent-up tension that we had been holding in check with our anxiety and curiousity all evening.  
  
Finally, the outburst subsided, and we grew quiet once more. Then Legolas looked up, and a longing glint was in his eyes.  
  
"You know I am a mage, yes?"  
  
I smiled uneasily. "Yes?"  
  
"I just have one condition to agreeing to this little favor."  
  
Tuilinn looked up curiously. "What?"  
  
"We, too, wish for children... May I see to it that either of you has twins?"  
  
~The End~  
  
A/n: Well, it was a cute-ish little epilogue, I'll give it that much. Tadaa!!!!! ALL DONE!!!! Watch for my next work, and so long!!!!  
  
Oh, and thanx a bunch to the people who sweetly asked for a sequel. 


End file.
